Las dos caras de la luna
by akane wakashimatzu
Summary: Continuación de Se Ama porque se Ama Cap 7. con much información. Conversaciones entre Slytherin, entre Gryffindors... y finalmente una entre Draco y Hermione que no debió tardar tanto. ¡¡ Reviews! :D
1. Cambios

***Danger : Continuación de " Se ama por que se ama", un fic terminado hace un tiempo y centrado en la pareja Draco/Hermione.   
  
En algún lugar del alma se extienden los desiertos de la pérdida, del dolor fermentado; oscuros páramos agazapados tras los parajes de los días.   
  
Alatristre, Sealtiel   
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Las dos caras de la Luna".  
  
Capítulo 1 : Cambios.   
  
-  
  
Aquel día de principios de Abril, el sol salió de entre las montañas más temprano de lo habitual. Corría entre los arboles un viento fresco parecido a un susurro, que los hacía botar algunas hojas y formar parte del bello concierto de huerta de aquella mañana. Si se tuviese que describir todo lo que en aquel paisaje recién desnudado por el sol sirviese como presagio de tan extraño y negro día, se tendría que mencionar que el pasto se movía como olas temblorosas, que las montañas parecían más altas de lo normal o que los arboles que formaban las faldas del Bosque Prohibido parecían más bellos con el sol de aquel día, como si con su recién adquirida hermosura quisieran desviar la atención de lo que tras de ellos se ocultaba. Para una persona podrían parecer ideas de loco, como para Hermione Granger, que era una chica seria que no se dejaba llevar por la idea de que una montaña se agrandó de repente. Mucho menos que aquello fuese como un recogimiento de la tierra, que esperaba a dar un gran salto, como mencionó Lavender mientras se peinaba el cabello las cien veces requieridas por la estricta regla de belleza.   
  
No, quizá la idea de la montaña agigantada no tuviese nada de relación con todo lo que ocurrió después, pero de que el pasto parecía temblar, incluso rechinar los dientes, si la tuvo.   
  
**  
  
Cuando Lucius Malfoy, acompañado de trece mortífagos más, llegó cerca de las faldas del Bosque Prohibido del Colegio Hogwarts - por medios que nunca nadie supo-, de inmediato se propuso ir solo a buscar a su hijo. Claro, él era el padre del niño privilegiado y el con más poder de todo el grupo, y nadie se atrevió a contrariarlo de una forma que no fuese casi de sumisión. Y como ese no era el espíritu de los mortifagos entre ellos - ya que solo lo guardaban para manifestarlo en presencia de su señor-, nadie le dijo nada. Solo los miró y se fue. Nadie supo que ocurrió desde ese momento hasta cuando llegó con su hijo de vuelta, por que nadie le preguntó y él tampoco comentó nada al respecto. Por que Lucius era una hombre serio, normalmente catalogado de callado por que reservaba palabras solo para ocaciones precisas, y que solían ser, generalmente, por cortesía, para herir a alguien con comentarios sardónicos, o para vanagloriarse. Más de eso, no era mucho respecto al aspecto comunicativo de Lucius Malfoy lo que se puede contar.   
  
- Tu hijo a crecido.- Murmuró uno de los mortífagos, sentado en una roca y masticando algo que parecía ser un poky japonés. El hombre ni siquiera miraba a Draco Malfoy, pero parecía no hablar por hablar.   
  
- Claro, los niños crecen.- Dijo Lucius, burlándose. Draco Malfoy miraba al hombre con interés, y por mucho tiempo no pudo ver más que la capucha negra que lo cubría.   
  
- Algunos no.- dijo el hombre levantándose y sacudiéndose la capucha. Parecía ser de aquellos meticulosos burgueses del círculo social de los Malfoy, pero para Draco la voz era completamente nueva.-   
  
- McLyn llegó justo cuando te fuiste.- Dijo un mortífago a Lucius, respondiendo a una mirada interrogativa que este le había lanzado.-   
  
- ¿Podemos irnos? No es precisamente mi lugar favorito para reemplazar a una sala de té.- Dijo Draco con ironía, tomando por seguro de que a todos aquellos encapuchados, exceptuando a aquel que le había llamado particularmente la atención, los conocía. Aquel detalle significaba para un Malfoy tener cierto poder sobre las personas.  
  
- Bueno, vamos.- Dijo Lucius, con media sonrisa. El mortifago de dudosa identidad se acercó a Draco, y a pesar de que sus ojos no se veían, pareció mirarlo con desprecio.-   
  
- No deja de ser mimada la estirpe Malfoy.- murmuró, provocando que Lucius le mirara con un odio tan brillante en el gris de sus ojos, que cualquier mortal hubiese escapado de allí. Más, el otro mortífago no movió ni un dedo.   
  
- No te conviene insultarme.- dijo Lucius  
  
- No te conviene amenazarme.- respondió el otro, dandole la espalda y luego, con un suave chasquido, desapareciendo. Draco, quien no era más que un observador de aquella escena, al igual que los otro trece mortífagos que también estaban allí, pareció sorprendido ante tal falta de respeto para con su padre. Era extraño que alguien se le enfrentara así...   
  
- Vamos.- dijo Lucius a su hijo, quien, además de aquellos pensamientos, parecía sumido en un mar de otros más complicados. - Vamos a casa, para que te bañes y cambies esa ropa. - Añadió con cierto desdén, y luego le ofreció una medalla de plata, que era un translador bastante conocido para Draco.  
  
- ¿Por qué tanta gente?- Preguntó Draco, observando a los últimos mortífagos que usaban translador para irse a quizá que destino. Cuando se fueron todos, añadió:- Pareciera que Lord Voldemort no confiara en ti.-   
  
- No confia en ti, que es distinto. - dijo Lucius con una expresión que bien se podía expresar como que ni él poseía completo el significado de aquella oración. Para Draco pareció algo, en cierta forma, halagador.- Además, estamos en un territorio que no nos favorece del todo.  
  
- Ya veo. Hay muchos Gryffindor.- dijo Draco, que con tan solo pronunciar la palabra " Gryffindor", perdió todos los colores del rostro. Estaba pensando, por primera vez en aquellos diez minutos desde que salió del castillo, en escaparse. Escaparse por ella. Y cuando la idea comenzaba a tomar fuerza, a hundirse en su pecho, a caminar con piernas firmes, Draco se dio cuenta que ya había tocado el translador y que se encontraba en la puerta de su mansión. Miró a su padre, y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. No podía huir. Y se sintió horrible, asqueroso, débil, mentiroso, infiel... porque en el fondo no quería escapar.   
  
**  
  
Harry Potter y Ron Weasley se encontraban en el Gran Comedor desayunando sin la compañía de Hermione Granger, y parecían en extremo extrañados por el comportamiento de un sector de la mesa de Slytherin. Era como si guardaran un secreto que solo les pertenecía a ellos, y que si se abría el círculo de serpientes silbantes, una gran maldad escaparía.   
  
- Como una Caja de Pandora.- Le escuchó decir a Ron Weasley, quien le comentaba de aquella situación desde su punto de vista. -Además Snape ni Dumbledore están. McGonagall parece demasiado nerviosa y pálida allí, entre dos asientos vacíos, ¿No lo crees?  
  
- Ron... ¿ Y si está pasando algo malo?- preguntó Harry, con la mirada perdida en la mesa de Serpientes.-  
  
- ¡¿Te volvió a doler la cicatriz?!- preguntó exaltado.  
  
- No.- negó Harry, mirándolo.-Pero... Bueno, no sé como explicarlo.  
  
- Quizá solo estemos peinando la muñeca*, Harry- Comentó Ron, haciendo uso de aquel humor que parecía nunca abandonarlo. Harry rió y luego ambos siguieron desayunando, pero en el fondo a ninguno de los dos se les quitó aquella sensación de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. [* Significa "estar loco" expresado de un modo más gracioso, incluso un poco más vulgar. ]  
  
- Ron...- Harry quizo retomar la conversación luego de un instante de silencio, pero justo en aquel momento un cuervo negro se paró frente a él y lo miró de una forma que al joven de gafas se le erizó hasta el último cabello de la nuca.   
  
- Exótico.- Murmuró Ron, mirando al ave.- Trae algo en el pico...- Ron trató de sacar el pergamino que el cuervo tenía en su pico, pero estaba tan fuertemente agarrado que al primer intento le fue imposible. El pelirrojo miró entonces a su amigo, para que él intentara quitarle el mensaje al cuervo, pero lo único que logro fue que este extendiera la alas como en señal de advertencia.   
  
- El mensaje no es para nosotros.- Dijo Ron, tomando una galleta. Para él no resultaba extraño que un cuervo mirara directamente a los ojos a su amigo y que no quisiera entregarle el mensaje que llevaba. En verdad le extrañaba que alguien lo usara como lechuza.  
  
- Oye, disculpa.- murmuró una voz femenina hacia Harry. Él muchacho levantó la vista, y sintió como el ave se dirigía a la joven que lo observaba. - Perdona si te causó molestia, es que le atraen los ojos verdes.- dijo ella, quien traía el uniforme de Ravenclaw y una misteriosa sonrisa en el pálido rostro, y luego se marchó, murmurando lo que parecía una reprimenda cariñosa a su cuervo.   
  
Harry la observó hasta que la muchacha se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw, y luego volvió a tomar desayuno de la misma forma de antes, es decir, pensando que algo malo ocurría y sin comunicarlo. Quizá Ron tenía razón : Podían ser solo ideas.   
  
- ¿ Hermione?-   
  
Harry Potter levantó la vista, y se encontró con una Hermione Granger pálida, con la mirada congelada y de cuerpo lánguido.   
  
- ¿ Qué... ?- Harry no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta. Hermione le miró de una forma que él pudo facilmente adivinar que una tristeza enorme se ocultaba tras sus ojos, y que su tamaño era tal que ni siquiera podía escaparse en forma de lágrima. Era cierto que los dos amigos tenían esa extraña conexión de hermanos, de que con solo mirarse entienden todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero ahora parecía haberse agudizado más. Ron también entendió esa mirada, al igual que había entendido muchas, y de igual forma se quedó callado, como si la mente se le quedara en blanco.   
  
- Draco se fue. Se hará mortífago.- murmuró Hermione, con voz endurecida por la tristeza que la embargaba. Harry y Ron se quedaron helados, demasiado sorprendidos como para articular palabra, y solo pudieron mirarse entre ellos, como preguntándole al otro el significado real de lo que acababa de decir Hermione.   
  
- No puede ser cierto.- Logró decir Ron, con la voz algo trancada de impresión.  
  
- Lo es. - dijo Hermione tomando su recién aparecida taza de té como lo haría cualquier mañana de cualquier día. Parecía normal, completamente igual a siempre. Y eso asustaba.   
  
**  
  
- El baño está listo, amo- comunicó la voz chillona pero servicial del elfo doméstico que se ocupaba de servir a la gente, ya que el otro se ocupaba de las labores domésticas. Draco, quien estaba tirado en la cama de brazos cruzados, se levantó de un salto, y se dirigió al baño sin siquiera mirar al elfo, quien bajó la vista algo sentido.   
  
Cuando cerró la puerta del baño y todo se quedó quieto, Draco Malfoy se sintió algo más relajado. No había ruido que pudiese interrumpir sus pensamientos, y por ello quizá, solo quizá, podría llegar a ordenarlos. Desabotonó su pijama tomando todo el tiempo del mundo, y siguió desvistiendose con igual calma hasta que el reloj marcó las seis y media de la mañana en punto. Se hundió en la tina, dejando que la espuma cubriera todo su cuerpo, y cerró los ojos.   
  
"¿ Qué estoy haciendo? ¿ Por qué lo estoy haciendo? "  
  
Las preguntas se dieron a conocer claras por primera vez en aquellos veinte ultimos minutos de su vida. Las preguntas estaban dadas, pero las respuestas parecían haberse escondido en algún lugar recóndito lugar de su mente.   
  
" ¿ Por qué lo hago si le hago daño a Hermione ? ¿ Por qué sigo adelante si sé que le hago daño? "   
  
Abrió los ojos, y sintió como un hilo de agua triste caía de uno de ellos, resbalaba por su mejilla, acariciaba sus labios y se reunía con el mar de espuma perfumada. Draco dudó un momento si aquello había sido una lágrima. Podía haber sido incluso veneno, pues parecía lo único que podía salir de los de su familia.   
  
"- No hay escapatoria cuando no se quiere que la haya- "  
  
Las palabras de Severus Snape resonaron en su cabeza. Una vez, en una conversación, le había mencionado el tema de los mortífagos. Le había pedido que el no lo fuera. Se lo había exigido.   
  
" Estoy fallándole a Snape... y a Hermione"  
  
Y el no había cumplido. Había escogido el camino fácil, el primero que se le presentó. Estaba siendo un maldito cobarde... ¡ Y se creyó cobarde por amar!   
  
" Nunca le dije que la amaba... Nunca. Y quizá no la vuelva a ver "  
  
¿Se había escondido ese sentimiento o en verdad hasta ese momento no estaba completamente maduro? ¿ No tenía, acaso, las piernas suficientemente fuertes como para levantarse aquel sentimiento, o solo se estaba sentado ante el miedo de que lo descubrieran?   
  
Salió de la tina, y se envolvió la mitad del cuerpo con una toalla.   
  
" Siempre he sido un débil. Un maldito débil"  
  
Ya no era momento para seguir siendolo. Había llegado el momento de demostrar que en verdad podía ser fuerte, podía ser mejor... mejor que su padre, mejor que todos. Podía salir de la sombra de su padre, podía andar sin personas al lado que lo defendieran de los peligros, de los riegos. Debía hacerse fuerte... debía hacerse poderoso, temible, respetado... y luego volver donde Hermione.   
  
Volver para decirle que la amaba, que en verdad la amaba...  
  
Y solo entonces no habría nada que temer.   
  
" Draco Malfoy- se dijo- la idea no era tan estúpida después de todo".   
  
Solo entonces.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
AkaNe ha revivido!!! Se acuerdan de quien soy, cierto?? T.T Ojalá que sii!!   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Hola!!  
  
Bueno, es un pequeño capítulo. Como se habran dado cuenta, el tiempo esta " algo quebrado", pero espero haya sido comprensible. En caso de que no... pues... no sé ñ.ñ   
  
¿Ven que no había muerto? jejeje O sea, si fallecí, pero volví a la vida solo para escribir este fic, que se iba a llamar LOS GRITOS DEL PASADO y que terminó llamandose LAS DOS CARAS DE LA LUNA, por razones que se darán a conocer luego. Si, por que este cap. es solo una " introducción" a todo lo que pasara, y les puedo adelantar que en el segundo vendran cosas algo más " interesantes", como *cierta conversación* de Hermione con *alguien*, o el inicio del plan de Draco. Espero que la gente que se leyó Se ama por que se ama se lea este fic no solo por que es la continuación y quieren saber como coño termina la relación de la niña Granger y el niño Malfoy - que lindo suena ^^- , si no también por que la historia que se presente aquí les guste, al igual que *ciertos personajes* que aparecerán. Ese mortífago que apareció allí tiene historia, si que si :P   
  
Ya, ya, que parece que me comí galletas Gritón *:D Me despido muchachit@s fanáticos de Harry Potter.  
  
ByEs!  
  
AkaNe WakasHiMaTzU De lIoNcoUrT.  
  
[Si me dejan un review, no sean tan malos para las criticas, vale? Soy sensible!! jajaa.. No, en serio... ojalá les haya gustado :)]  
  
[MI Msn explotó T.T Si alguien piadoso tiene ICQ y ganas de enseñarme a usarlo - el ICQ!!-, mi número es : 280652134 ... Si me quieren basurear por e-mail, o mandarme mails bomba, etc , mis mails son : selene_9@hotmail.com, akane_wakashimatzu_de_lioncourt@yahoo.com o akanewakashimatzu1@starmedia.com ]  
  
[No he leído el quinto libro]  
  
[No lo quiero leer!! o.O xD]  
  
[En mi país se vende en español]  
  
[y eso que no existe x( ]  
  
NINGÚN PERSONAJE QUE HAYAN LEÍDO EN LOS CINCO LIBROS DE HARRY POTTER LE PERTENECEN A AKANE WAKASHIMATZU, NI, CREO, A NINGÚN ESCRITOR DE FAN FIC. - O si no los estarían escribiendo ¬¬- 


	2. Niflheim

Cae el sol y aun sigo soñando   
  
sale el sol y no te puedo encontrar.   
  
Y cada vez que vuelvo aquí   
  
siento que vos   
  
me arrojaste a la inercia   
  
sin novedad, sin decepción.   
  
" Cae el sol ", Soda Stereo.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
" Las dos caras de la Luna "  
  
Capítulo dos: Niflheim  
  
- Eso es, señorita Granger, todo lo que sé.   
  
Albus Dumbledore calló, esperando alguna reacción por parte de la muchacha que estaba sentada frente a él, preparándose para algún llanto sin consuelo o una recriminación, un ataque de ira quizás, y fue por ello pareció en extremo sorprendido al notar que Hermione Granger no hacia nada. Nada. Siguió sentada allí, con la misma cara inexpresiva, y con un par de ojos marrones perdidos en el abismo del reloj de la pared. Y así pasaron trece interminables segundos, hasta que solo murmuró un insípido " Oh" y dejó caer la vista al suelo.   
  
- Señorita Granger,...-   
  
- No es necesaria su preocupación, Director. Estoy bien.- Le interrumpió, sonriendo de una manera forzada. Se levantó.- Adiós.   
  
Dumbledore deseó por un momento levantarse, pedirle que reaccionara, animarla a conversar, a desahogarse, pero las fuerzas le faltaron.   
  
- Adiós.- Dijo Dumbledore, medio resignado, medio triste, bajando la mirada.   
  
- No falte a mi clase, Granger.- dijo Severus Snape, que estaba de brazos cruzados sentado en un sillón sobre el cual recaía todo la sombra de aquel despacho. La muchacha, quien tenía la mano en la manija de la puerta, contestó:  
  
- No tengo una razón para la cual faltar.  
  
Y luego se marchó, dejando un gélido silencio en el lugar.   
  
- No debes ser tan frío con ella, Severus. Ella también tiene el mismo dolor que tú.- Dijo Albus, mirando una extraña esfera azul que descanzaba en su escritorio.   
  
- Lo sé, por eso lo dije.- contestó Snape, cerrando los ojos.- Granger se parece un poco a mi, ...solo que es más débil, más extraña y, por supuesto, Gryffindor.   
  
Sonrió levemente.   
  
¤¤  
  
En cuanto Hermione cerró la puerta del despacho del director del colegio, pensó en que todo había sido un mal sueño del cual despertaría en unas horas. De seguro despertaría, se bañaría, vestiría, desayunaría con sus amigos y luego vería a Draco, esperándola como cada semana sentado en el suelo, al lado de la puerta a una habitación sin nombre y sin destino, de esas que plagaban el castillo y difíciles de distinguir con sus similares. Claro que, para ellos, aquella puerta no era igual a las otras. No solo por aquella imagen de un reloj con forma de ojo hecha en plata, si no por que allí podían estar tranquilos y disfrutar el tiempo juntos, queriéndose... O por lo menos ella queriéndolo...   
  
Abrió los ojos y se encontró nuevamente frente a aquella puerta, que parecía haber estado esperando el momento en que ella llegará allí, sola, completamente sola, para poder reírse o para poder entregarle algo.   
  
- No es un sueño, Draco en verdad se fue.- Dijo Hermione, de pie. Pareció entonces que un manto de hielo comenzaba a cubrirla, ya que su voz y sus ojos se tornaron fríos, formando una pared que evitaba que los sentimientos se dejaran ver.- Me dejó sola. Cumplió como debía hacerlo. Va a seguir las reglas Malfoy y de paso pone un final perfecto a nuestra relación. El final trágico, que debe destruir a la mujer y hacerla una desgraciada de por vida, un final que era obvio y que parece increíble cuando ocurre. ¡ Claro, claro ! Era tan obvio que no lo creí. Aún... me resisto a creerlo.- Apoyó la mano en la puerta, y la otra rodeó la manija de plata de esta. Tocó con la frente la madera, y sintió que una lágrima quería derretir el hielo y quebrar la sombra de su mirada. - Ninguna lágrima, Hermione, ninguna.- Se dijo, apretando los ojos con fuerza-. No vas a llorar por él, no te atreverás a hacerlo.   
  
Soltó la manija y se alejó corriendo de aquel lugar. Aquella tímida lágrima que intentó salir, fue a dar a ese río interior, en el que aguardan más lágrimas y donde se acogen más tristezas.   
  
Un río que comenzaría a desbordarse.  
  
¤¤  
  
"¿ Qué será este lugar? "  
  
Se preguntó Draco Malfoy, entrando a la habitación con el ceño fruncido. No había nada en aquella sala, solo muebles, muchos objetos mágicos y las paredes repletas de cuadros y uno que otro adorno de muy buen gusto. El muchacho, quien había llegado a esa extraña mansión hace pocos minutos, se sentó en el enorme sofá negro de cuero con las piernas cruzadas, y se puso a analizar cada detalle del lugar, esperando encontrar alguna señal que le indicara el motivo por el cual él estaba allí.  
  
" Esto será muy importante "  
  
Las palabras de su padre le inquietaban. Y además le revolvían todos sus otros pensamientos, les daba una cuota extra de complejidad, y otra más de menos valoración. Ahora lo único que podía pensar era en el motivo que lo tenía allí, esperando quizá que cosa que podría cambiar todo. Draco Malfoy comenzaba a sentirse como parado en un castillo de naipes.   
  
La puerta se abrió.   
  
Subió la mirada, y observó como dos chicos de más o menos su edad entraban en la habitación, bastante serios y con ropas elegantísimas pero de corte antiguo. Ellos le devolvieron la mirada, y se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban cerca de la chimenea, sin dirigirle la palabra.   
  
"¿ Qué harán estos aquí?" Pensó, desviando la mirada hacia el reloj de oro que colgaba arriba de la chimenea. Notó, con curiosidad, que había cinco flechas doradas, y que tres estaban marcando donde se escribía " Sala de encuentro". Forzó un poco más la vista, y vio que en una estaba su nombre tallado, y en las otras dos los nombres " McLyn" y " Nocteluce" .  
  
- Hey, McLyn.- llamó Draco, esperando confirmar quien era el o la hija de aquel mortífago que había retado a su padre en el Bosque Prohibido. La muchacha, que tenía el cabello negro y amarrado en una trenza que parecía no acabar, lo miró interrogante.  
  
- ¿Qué deseas?- preguntó, mirándolo con la curiosidad brillando en el mar de sus ojos. Draco sonrió.  
  
- Hola- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y volviendo a mirar el reloj. La chica se quedó mirándolo unos segundos más.  
  
- Tu eres un Malfoy, ¿no?- le preguntó.- Pareces uno.  
  
Draco la miró, con una pequeña sonrisilla bailándole en los labios.   
  
- Si, soy Draco Malfoy.- afirmó.  
  
- Oh, es difícil ganarle a los dragones.- dijo la joven McLyn, volviendo a sentarse como antes.  
  
- Cierto- contestó Draco, que no tenía idea a que se refería ella especialmente, pero estaba seguro de que no se equivocaba al responder.   
  
¤¤  
  
- Podemos afirmar que la teoría de Theodore McMillan es completamente errónea, puesto los brujos no pueden hacer uso de sus poderes sin una varita; y los que si pueden, dejan de recibir la calificación de "brujo", "hechicero" o " mago". Claro, tomando en cuenta que hace setecientos años no existían los avances de hoy, se puede entender esta tendencia de los magos eruditos de la época a calificar como pares a la gente que tenía el brazo tatuado con treboles y que podía realizar magia poderosa sin el uso de una varita. -  
  
El profesor Binns, de Historia de la Magia, parecía especialmente interesado en el tema de los Flecheros, al cual su clase de hoy estaba dedicada. Escribía con afán sobre la pizarra, dibujaba símbolos y hablaba sin parar, como si la vida que ya no tenía y que ni siquiera que cuando respiraba se le notaba, le hubiese poseído en clase. La mayoría de los alumnos que iba a la clase de Binns no tenía el más mínimo interés por la Historia, por lo cual aprovechaba para dormir una buena siesta, o estudiar para otras asignaturas en caso de aburrimiento extremo; exceptuando claro, a la mejor alumna de la clase, a Hermione Granger.   
  
La muchacha solía tomar apuntes en más o menos dos pergaminos por clases, y podía recordar cada palabra del profesor si se lo preguntaban puesto que, como ella era de raíces muggles, la Historia de la Magia resultaba un tema apasionante. Y aunque cualquiera que supiese lo que estaba ocurriendo pensaría que ahora ella estaría abstraída, llorando quizás, y cometería un grave error. Hermione estaba incluso más atenta a lo que decía el profesor, tomando apuntes como si la mano se le hubiese revolucionado y con la vista pegada al libro de clases, revisando las imágenes que Binns explicaba.   
  
El estruendo del timbre indicó que las dos horas de Historia de la Magia habían terminado, y todos se levantaron de sus pupitres esperando salir luego de aquella sofocante aula. El profesor tomó sus libros y, cruzando la pizarra, desapareció. Algunos rieron al ver como los libros de Binns, que eran sólidos, se cayeron al no poder cruzar la pared junto con su amo.  
  
- ¿Vamos?- Preguntó Hermione, acomodándose la mochila a la espalda. Harry y Ron, asintieron.   
  
" Esto es demasiado extraño. ¡No puede estar tan normal! " Pensó Harry, mirando a su amiga mientras caminaban rumbo al Gran Comedor, ya que se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y los tres estaban realmente hambrientos. " Solo se ve un poco más... *robotizada*... parece hacer todo inconscientemente, como siguiendo una rutina." Arrugó el ceño, mientras sentía como Hermione conversaba sobre alguna cosa con Ron. " ¿ Y si se lo está guardando todo para no preocuparnos? O ... o quizás no ha tomado el verdadero peso de todo esto..."   
  
- Ron, debes tomar apuntes la próxima clase, por que yo no te los podré dar.- dijo Hermione bastante seria. Ron, quien intentaba también parecer normal, pensaba, sin saberlo, igual que Harry.   
  
- ¿ Por qué no ?- preguntó Ron, también serio, pensando en que a lo peor Hermione tenía entre manos un plan terrible.   
  
- Hermione- llamó Harry, dándose vuelta y quedando frente a su amiga, quien le miró con la misma seriedad que había mantenido todo el día. Claro, para sus amigos aquello era un tipo muy frío de seriedad, y por ello era objeto de sus dudas.- Quiero que me digas que te ocurre.   
  
- ¿Perdón?- Preguntó Hermione, como si no entendiera a que se refería Harry. Aunque internamente sentía como si el veneno que le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas comenzara a desbordarse, y con ello dejara de ser un secreto todo lo que sentía, toda aquella cruel realidad que pasaba como cuchilladas por su cabeza, todo aquel dolor que quería devorarla.   
  
" No preocupes a tus amigos, Hermione, no te atrevas a hacerlo" se dijo, esquivando las miradas de Harry y Ron, quienes esperaban una respuesta.   
  
- Queremos saber que te ocurre. Tu y Dumbledore ya nos contaron lo que pasó, así que si crees que no sabemos todo...  
  
- ¿ Dumbledore? ¿ Por qué tenía que contarles? -   
  
  
  
- Estaba preocupado por ti.- Contestó Harry.- Al igual que nosotros.   
  
- Hermione, solo queremos saber que ocurre contigo.- intervino Ron.   
  
Hermione lo miró y luego rodó los ojos, lo que provocó en el pelirrojo un sobrepaso del límite que él tenía de paciencia. Primero fue un leve color rojo en las mejillas, luego unas palabras algo endebles por la rabia:   
  
- Ya, ok, sabemos que el perro de Malfoy se fue para lamerle los zapatos a Voldemort, pero en verdad eso no es lo que importa. Lo que importa es saber como estás tu. - Ron miró al suelo, como si no pudiese ya mantener la mirada con aquella Hermione tan fría y distante que tenía al frente- Estás... como siempre, pero a la vez tan diferente... te volviste una chica fría y dura como una pared de hielo, Hermione. Y si estás pensando que somos tan tontos como para no entenderte, bueno, pero por lo menos desahógate con nosotros. O por lo menos llora, no lo sé, ¡haz algo!- finalizó el pelirrojo, tomándola por los hombros como si intentara hacerla reaccionar. De no haber sido por Harry, quien lo miró enfadado, Ron hubiese olvidado sus principios y sacudido a Hermione.   
  
- ¡Ah, entiendo!. Por que Draco se fue, me dejó para siempre sin siquiera darme una explicación, y por que más encima se fue para matar gente por gusto en servicio de Voldemort, debo tirarme al suelo a llorar, a insultar a Dios por hacerme tan desgraciada, e intentar acabar conmigo. Claro, si. Si quieren comienzo a llorar ahora y empezamos al espectáculo de la " Pobre Hermione abandonada". - Dijo Hermione, mirando con enfado a sus amigos, quienes la observaban atónitos.   
  
- No queremos eso, solo queremos que no te pudras por dentro- dijo Harry mirándola con ternura.- Queremos lo mejor para ti, eso es todo.   
  
- ¡ Qué manera de preocuparse por mi ! A lo mejor Dumbledore cree que la mejor manera de ayudarme es contarles, la tuya Harry debe ser la de mirarme con lástima y la de Ron casi golpeándome, pero ¡ No es la forma ! - Gritó.  
  
- Perdóname por ser tan bruto contigo, Hermione, pero es que me muero de preocupación por ti.- dijo Ron, y tomando sus cosas se marchó.  
  
- Quizá yo también deba irme.- dijo Harry, mirando al suelo.  
  
- Creo que es lo mejor.- Dijo Hermione desviando la vista.-   
  
Harry se marchó corriendo para alcanzar a Ron y Hermione se quedó sola en el pasillo. Nada pasaba por allí, ni siquiera el viento, y Hermione se preguntó de porqué iban por ahí si el pasillo no llevaba al Comedor. Quizá una burla más del destino, hacer que se peleara con sus únicos amigos y dejarla sola en el pasillo más recóndito del castillo para que viera que en verdad estaba sola.   
  
Sola como siempre.   
  
¤¤  
  
- Bueno, bueno, tenemos que apostar algo, Draco- dijo Zabinni, tomando una botella de alcohol con una mano y alzándola como emblema de guerra. Draco, al ver el estado de ebriedad de su amigo, rió a carcajadas, sin saber que él estaba igual o peor.  
  
- ¿Cómo que, Blaise?... Aunque sea lo que sea te voy a ganar- dijo Draco, sacando otra botella de la hielera. Ambos Slytherin, que tenían una relación parecida a la amistad, estaban de vacaciones en las Islas Canarias, debido a que sus familias habían decidido juntarse en aquel verano por asuntos de los cuales ningún chico se enteró nunca.   
  
- Como agarrarse a alguna chica... - Zabinni tomó un poco más, y la risa de la idea que se le ocurría le hizo escupir algo del licor. - ¡Agarrarse a una Gryffindor!- dijo, riéndose con más ganas, a pesar de que se había mojado el pecho con el líquido etílico.  
  
- ¿Para qué apuestas si sabes que vas a perder?- Preguntó Draco, quien se sacaba la polera para solo quedar en el ajustado traje de baño negro. Como estaban en un hotel, exclusivo para magos con los bolsillos llenos de dinero, las chicas que estaban por los alrededores de la piscina le miraron con cara de hambre.- ¿Ves? Tengo más 'armas' que tú.- Alardeó Malfoy, al tanto de las muchas miradas femeninas, y una que otra masculina de envidia, que recorrían su cuerpo. Tomó un poco más de la botella- Además tu te chorreas, no sabes tomar- apuntó riendo.   
  
- Niños, no saben lo que dicen- dijo Zabinni, valiéndose del hecho de que Draco Malfoy tenía quince y él ya había cumplido los dieciséis.  
  
- Bueno, apostemos.- Aceptó Draco, dejando la botella en el suelo y luego tirándose a la piscina en un clavado que hubiese sido perfecto sin el alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo.   
  
- Apostemos una escoba de carreras nueva a que tu no te puedes llevar a la cama a una Gryffindor y luego dejarla para burlarte en el Gran Comedor de sus " virtudes". - Dijo Blaise, sentándose en la silla de playa y moviendo el líquido en la botella que sostenía. Draco sacó la cabeza del agua, y se tiró toco el cabello rubio hacia atrás con las manos.-   
  
- Yo una vez me acosté con una Gryffindor, y te diré que en "esos momentos" lo que menos les importa es la casa.- dijo Draco, nadando hacia la orilla de la piscina para poder beber un poco más.- Asi que es una apuesta tonta.   
  
- ¿ Esa Gryffindor fue Granger?- preguntó Zabinni, sacándose los lentes de sol.   
  
- ¿ Quién?- Preguntó el rubio, escandalizado.   
  
- Granger, la amiga de Potter... - Blaise sonrió- Pero veo que no. Yo tampoco. Es muy difícil, gasta mucho tiempo entablar una conversación amigable con ella. Mis hormonas no me permiten ese gusto.   
  
- Estás loco, yo no me acercaría a ella para... para eso. Además, ni siquiera está tan guapa.  
  
- No la haz visto en pijama, Draco.- Apuntó el chico de ojos verdes, dibujando el aire una figura femenina bastante voluptuosa y por demás exagerada. Bueno, después de todo, había que incentivar a Draco para que compitiera.  
  
- ¿Tu si?- Alzó una ceja, incrédulo.  
  
- Casualidad...- Guiñó un ojo, pícaro- Pero bueno, ¿Aceptas o no? Si crees que no puedes, mejor dejémoslo así... Nada de apuesta.- Propuso Zabinni, sabiendo que Draco aceptaría de todas formas.  
  
- Acepto, perdedor- sonrió Draco, recibiendo del empleado la tercera botella de la tarde.  
  
Draco Malfoy despertó sobresaltado. Miró alrededor y el reloj de oro le indicó que se encontraba en la habitación de antes, y por la hora, dedujo que se había dormido, esperando, al menos unas dos horas. Se peinó un poco con las manos, y se refregó los ojos para luego sentarse correctamente. Se dio cuenta de que los otros chicos también se habían quedado dormidos, y que una nueva chica se encontraba sentada al lado de él, con la vista perdida en algún lugar.   
  
-¿ Qué soñabas?- preguntó la chica, mirándolo con curiosidad.   
  
" Cosas que creía olvidadas"   
  
- Eso no importa.- se limitó a contestar. - ¿ Quién eres?  
  
- Bueno, digamos que eso tampoco importa- contestó la muchacha, sin mirarlo y sonriendo.   
  
El reloj de la habitación movió una aguja, tallada con el nombre "Von Housen Bolt ", hacia " Sala de Encuentro". La quinta aguja, tallada con el apellido " Archer ", no se movió.   
  
¤¤  
  
Hermione no fue a almorzar, a pesar de que le rugían las tripas. Sabía que si iba, Harry ni Ron le hablarían, pero que si tendrían reservado su puesto enfrente de ellos, por lo cual sería inevitable verlos a la cara, y sería también inevitable sentirse más sola aún y peor consigo misma y con sus amigos, injustamente afectados por su pesar.   
  
Fue a la torre de Gryffindor, dijo la contraseña y luego de saludar fugazmente a una Ginny algo nerviosa por una tarea no hecha, subió hasta el cuarto de chicas de sexto grado y allí, después de cerrar la puerta con una conjuro, comenzó a buscar en su baúl algún hechizo que le permitiera crear una escoba voladora. Al no encontrar ninguno, fue a buscar a un chico del equipo de Quiddicht y le pidió su Saeta de Fuego, para luego bajar corriendo hasta los campos verdes del castillo y montar en ella hasta subir a lo más alto del Castillo, algo parecido a un campo de fútbol enorme que en verdad era el techo de Hogwarts, y allí se sentó.   
  
No tenía clases hasta las tres de la tarde, que era Pociones, así que decidió quedarse allí a dormir un poco. Quizás sumergirse en un mundo ficticio le ayudaría a pasar con un poco más de bien el mundo real. Y si no funcionaba, leería un libro, o intentaría un hechizo nuevo, o haría algo que no le permitiera pensar en Draco y por ello en la tristeza que se le revolvía en el pecho. En la decepción, en la ira, en la rabia, y a la vez en la risa que le daba pensar que era, a pesar de sus buenas calificaciones, el ser más estúpido del planeta...  
  
Olvidar, eso era lo mejor. A pesar de que en verdad nada de lo que sentía tenía aún un nombre que lo identificara completamente, lo mejor era convertirlo en nada, en solo un cadáver tirado al abismo del tiempo. Y claro que sabía que eso no podía ser, que todo lo que sentía no se podía tirar a la basura como un pergamino sucio, pero la ilusión de que si se podía eliminar todo aquello parecía ser suficiente por el momento.   
  
Sintió unos pasos acercándose hacia ella, pero no quiso voltear a ver quien era, por que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.   
  
- Debemos hablar.- dijo una voz que Hermione reconoció instantáneamente como la de Blaise Zabinni.  
  
¤¤  
  
- Jóvenes, acompáñenme- la voz del empleado que los había recibido irrumpió en la habitación y quebró su denso silencio. Todos se levantaron, unos más impacientes que otros, y se dirigieron a la puerta. - Síganme- repitió el mayordomo, caminando por el pasillo lentamente. Los jóvenes obedecieron en silencio, observando todo el pasillo con curiosidad ya que, cuando llegaron, no habían pasado por allí. Había estatuas de yeso, y la que más gustó a Draco fue una que representaba a un ángel sufriendo por la mordedura de una serpiente que tenía en el cuello. Curiosamente, aquella estatua marcaba un punto de referencia en la mansión, ya que era donde doblaron y se encontraron a una especie de callejón sin salida que tenía, en el fondo, una puerta enorme con un tres hecho por una serpiente de plata.   
  
- Qué poco original.- Murmuró la chica McLyn, haciendo que Draco riera. Mejor era que no viese su casa, o destruiría al decorador.   
  
- Jóvenes, cuando terminen vendré a buscarles para llevarlos al ala norte de la mansión, donde están sus habitaciones y su comedor respectivo. Si necesitan algo, estaré en el jardín alimentando al dragón. - El mayordomo sonrió fríamente- Aunque dudo que requieran de mis servicios- Añadió con sarcasmo.   
  
" Lo siento, Hermione, pero debo seguir adelante. Algún día comprenderás, y... quizás un día yo también lo haré" Pensó Draco, antes de que el mayordomo abriera las enormes puertas a las que el trayecto les había llevado. Era una habitación, aquella que se les presentaba frente a frente con un viento helado,de amplias dimenciones, con las paredes de piedra y ningún objeto en ella, exceptuando a un encapuchado alto, con manos de uñas largas sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un bastón hecho de plata.   
  
- Buenos días.- saludó la voz fría que todos reconocieron como la de su Lord.   
  
- Buenos días- contestaron todos, algo nerviosos ante la cercanía de Voldemort. Era cierto que todos los habían conocido desde pequeños por una razón o por otra, pero extrañamente ahora era diferente. Era como si el abismo que siempre existió entre ellos y Lord Voldemort se agigantara de igual forma que si un troll hubiese metido a su familia dentro de una taza de té.   
  
- Siéntense, por favor- Pidió como en una burla, con esa voz silbante, arrastrada, resbalosa que se le caía de los labios, o lo que quedaba de ellos. Todos obedecieron, y lo miraron fijamente. Él se sacó la capucha, mostrando aquel rostro deforme que asustaba a tantos y que asqueaba a los otros.   
  
- ¡Jesús!- murmuró la joven McLyn- Esto siempre me sorprende.  
  
Todos, sobretodo el chico de apellido Nocteluce, miraron a la muchacha sorprendidos.   
  
¿Estaría loca?   
  
- Señorita McLyn, tendrá que acostumbrarse.- Dijo Voldemort, enfadado.-   
  
- Es que podría hacerse una cirugía estética.- Dijo la joven, provocando que todos se alejaran un poco de ella. De seguro, pensaron, ahora vendría un rayo verde y acabaría con ella; pero lo único que hubo fue una risa estruendosa de parte de Lord Voldemort.   
  
- Señorita, ¡Eso es muggle!- dijo.  
  
- Oh, es verdad.- dijo la muchacha, sonrojándose.  
  
- Recuérdenme no confiar en ella.- Murmuró Nocteluce, rodando los ojos.   
  
" Recuérdenme no confiar en nadie" Susurró para si mismo Draco, bromeando de forma irónica, sin siquiera sospechar que en un momento u otro, cercano o lejano, le entregaría algo más que la confianza a alguien...  
  
Y que como resultado obtendría cosas que siempre tuvo y que creía ya no conservar...  
  
Además de un precio que tendría que pagar a costa de sangre.   
  
Con sangre de serpiente, y de león.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Nota de la Autora.   
  
| ¦ :-) Hola!! Oh, al final si me dejaron reviews!! Que emoción î_î ¡¡ Los quiero mussho!! :) Como se dieron cuenta, me emocioné escribiendo, por lo cual me despido ya... les deben doler los ojitos!! T.T Ah... quieren saber a que se refieren las últimas frases? Porque advierto que no son textuales... ¿ Quien saber, eh, eh? Pues... déjenme reviews para motivarme y así seguir la historia!! Jajajajaja XD  
  
Byes!  
  
ðð Akane Wakashimatzu.ðð  
  
Pd: tengo un perro y se llama Neruda :)  
  
Pd2: el cap. se llama así porque en la mitología escandinava, Neflheim, según el mito de creación del mundo, es la región del frío.  
  
Pd3: Se me olvidó comentar el capXD ... Ven? Ya saben cual era la apuesta de la que hablaba Blaise!! - en Se ama por que se ama ¬¬- XD Y el motivo por el cuál Draco no se acordaba bien! HiP hIp! .-. Y... bueno... Blaise le fue a decir algo a Hermione... ¿ Será eso? O.O Y si si es eso... que pasará? :O ¡ Ni yo lo sé! XD  
  
Pd4: Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews,,reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews ,reviews, reviews ,reviews, reviews,reviews, reviews!!  
  
Pd5: XD No, no soy tan obsesiva... :P  
  
PD6: Aunque igual quiero reviews!! jajajaja 


	3. Puertas al Averno

-Capítulo tres-  
  
Puertas al averno.   
  
- Mátalo.   
  
Los labios casi inexistentes de Lord Voldemort se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa, y sus ojos gélidos se dirigieron a los de Draco intentando encontrar ese brillo especial que se apodera de la mirada de los que, por vez primera, degustan del delicioso placer que brinda el arte de matar, ese placer que lo atrapaba en las redes de la vida y no lo dejaba salir. Para su sorpresa, en los ojos grises de Draco no existía tal placer. Parecía solo haber una terrible contradicción, una guerra entera desatándose dentro él... y, más al fondo, nada. No se podía ver nada. Como una pared de hielo interponiéndose entre su poder y la emnte de Draco, como una selva escondiendo un secreto...  
  
- Draco, mátalo. Tu sabes que es una ilusión. No son reales.   
  
Eso lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente que el problema que se le presentaba a ese muchacho no era matar a esa ilusión. Había algo, algo...  
  
- ¿ Avada Kadebra o Cruciatus? - Preguntó Draco utilizando ese recurso tan característico de los de su familia, la voz arrastrada que denotaba vanidad y ese terrible seguridad de que el tiempo es solo para ellos.- No lo sé.   
  
- Yo tampoco.- Dijo Voldemort, mordiendo las palabras-. Solo da el examen.   
  
- Muerte fácil o dolor... creo que muerte fácil.- Dijo Draco antes de pronunciar aquellas dos terribles palabras que, mucho tiempo atrás, mataron a los poderosos padres de Potter, cuando Lord Voldemort estaba en la cúspide de su poderío.  
  
- Ahora, sin la varita.   
  
Draco guardó con calma su varita y, sacando una daga plateada de la pared, se acercó a la segunda ilusión.   
  
Había algo, algo...   
  
Lentamente, tomó con fuerza las muñecas de su víctima y, dejando libre la mano derecha, las cortó. AHilos de sangre comenzaron a resbalar por su piel falsa, y luego estos se transformaron en ríos rojos que lo llevaron a la muerte. Ante el asombro de todos, Draco, que era el penúltimo en dar su examen, salió en silencio de la habitación.   
  
¤¤  
  
- Debemos hablar.   
  
Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida de que alguien la hubiese seguido hasta aquel lugar. El sol iluminó, al parecer, más fuerte, y el viento sacudió los arboles a lo lejos, como enfadado, como impaciente, y el olor de la tierra húmeda se escapó de allí, temblando por el campo.   
  
- No-. Negó Hermione, sin darse vuelta.- No tengo deseos de hablar con nadie.   
  
- ¿Sabes lo de Draco Malfoy, no?- Preguntó, con una voz arrastrada, maliciosa, profundamente Slytherin.   
  
- ¿ Qué ocurrió con él?- Preguntó Hermione, fingiendo de manera estupenda que no sabía nada, a pesar de que sus ojos, que Zabinni no veía, delataban que sabía todo.   
  
- No intentes mentir- Advirtió Blaise, acercándose tres pasos-. Yo lo sé todo. Y ese todo es incluso más de lo que tu sabes.   
  
Una gota fría resbaló por la espalda de Hermione.   
  
- No te entiendo...- Susurró, mientras sus cabellos de desordenaban con el viento.   
  
- Eso lo sé.- Dijo Blaise Zabinni, con las manos en los bolsillos y un rostro que desgraciadamente Hermione no vio. Un rostro lleno de odio, de desprecio y de risa a la vez.- Quiero ayudarte. Necesitas saber toda la verdad.   
  
Hermione se resisitió a exigirle aquella verdad que había mantenido encubierta con su silencio. Pestañeó unas veces, se ordenó el cabello tratando de aparentar calma y luego, con suaves movimientos, se dio vuelta y batalló con la mirada fría de Zabinni. Entendió de inmediato, a pesar de que el rostro del muchacho había adopatado una repentina sonrisa bondadosa, que él no tenía buenas intenciones, y que menos las iba a tener con ella.   
  
- ¿ Y qué si no quiero saber esa verdad?- Preguntó, con la mirada fija en los ojos verdes de su interlocutor. Sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa que tenía Zabinni. Seguramente no era eso lo que él esperaba como reacción.- Vamos, Blaise, contéstame.   
  
- En ese caso, tengo dos opciones. Puedo quedarme callado o... - Zabinni mostró una nueva sonrisa en sus labios, pero esta vez era completamente burlona y sincera. Hermione, quien no cambió de expresión, descubrió que ese Blaise que había conocido no era más que un engaño, y se lamentó por haberle creído. Por haberle creído a un maldito Slytherin, por haber caído dos veces en la misma trampa...por descubrir todo cuando ya era demasiado tarde.  
  
- ¿O qué?- Preguntó ansiosa, en un susurro. Al ver que Zabinni disfrutaba al verla así, deseosa por conocer lo que él ocultaba, sonrió y no contestó. Hermione se acercó y le tomó la corbata, con fuerza - ¿ O qué, Blaise?- Repitió, ya enfadada. Él se deshizo de las manos de la joven y se arregló la corbata como si esta se hubiese llenado de bacterias.   
  
- O puedo contarle a alguien- Contestó- A alguien que no quiera darle precisamente bendiciones a Draco.  
  
¡Imagínate si todos saben que será mortífago!- Expresó con algo de envidia- O si los Slytherin saben que él anduvo con una Gryffindor... ¿ Interesante, no lo crees?.   
  
- Tu... tu...- Hermione se alejó de él, repitiendo con incredulidad el mismo monosílabo. No podía creer que alguien que no fuese Harry o Ron supiese que ella mantuvo una relación con Draco Malfoy, no podía. ¿ Cómo se había enterado? Draco, de seguro, no le dijo. Aunque... quizás y si le dijo, ya que por lo visto, nada de lo que le dijo fue verdad. Pero... ¿ También le mentiría en eso? Porque, pensándolo desde un lado más cruel, a él no le convenía que un Slytherin se enterara, ya que sabía que tendría un castigo por hacer faltado a la honra de su casa. ¿ Entonces, cómo ? ¿ Los vio alguna vez? ¿ Escuchó algo?   
  
- ¿ Ves? Yo lo sé todo.- Afirmó con una sonrisa.   
  
¤¤  
  
- Harry, ¿ Por qué no comes? ¿ Ocurrió algo?   
  
- No, Ginny, no pasó nada. No me gusta el puré, eso es todo. - La voz de Harry se oyó aburrida, como si estuviese pensando algo y quisiera que no lo molestaran dando una excusa estúpida. Bueno, eso era lo que estaba haciendo.   
  
- Pero, Harry, se te nota en la cara que...  
  
- Hermana, deja de molestar. Pareces una abeja zumbando en el oído.   
  
Ginny miró enfurecida a Ron, y lanzó un bufido de indiganación. Le dijo unas cuantas cosas a las que Ron, ni mucho menos Harry, les prestó atención, y luego se marchó enfadada con ambos. Aunque sonara cruel, en cierta forma, estar peleado con la pequeña Weasley no era tan horrible y molesto como estar peleado con Hermione, a pesar de que, en el caso de Ron, la primera era su hermana.   
  
- Harry- Llamó Ron, con voz algo distraída. Luego miró a su amigo fijamente y volvió a dirigir sus brillantes ojos azules a otra parte.- No, nada. Olvídalo.   
  
A Harry le inquietó esa actitud de parte de Ron, quien no solía retractarse de decir algo, ni siquiera cuando no venía al tema en cuestión.   
  
- Ron, dilo.- Pidió Harry, seriamente. Podía leer en la mirada de Ron que se trataba de Hermione, pero no se aventuró a decírselo.   
  
- No quiero.- Contestó el pelirrojo, tomando una galleta gruesa cubierta con chips multicolores.   
  
- Ron...  
  
- ¡NO!  
  
Hubo un silencio. A diferencia de todos los otros, que apenas habían sido cortados con algunas palabras lanzadas al aire, este ponía a Harry y Ron en una situación incómoda.   
  
- ¡Ron!- dijo Harry con voz fuerte.   
  
- ¿ Qué?- Preguntó el aludido, jugando con una galleta como si fuese una nave espacial.  
  
- Dilo. - Exigió el chico de gafas.   
  
- Quiero ir a ver a Hermione. Debo pedirle disculpas.- Confesó Ron, luego de pensarlo unos segundos.   
  
- Yo también. Aunque... de ella también fue la culpa.- Al decir esto, Harry notó que él también estaba herido con la discusión, y que no se trataba simplemente de que Hermione aquella sensación en el pecho. ¿ Quizás se sentía así por no haber ayudado a su mejor amiga? Porque Harry Potter solía ayudar a la gente, y ahora no había podido hacer lo mismo con Hermione, quien, a pesar de no ser verdaderamente valorada, le había ayudado y acompañado en varias situaciones difíciles de su estadía en Hogwarts.   
  
- Entonces que venga ella.- Resolvió fácilmente Ron, mientras hacia que la nave-galleta-espacial aterrizara en su copa de helado ya derretido.   
  
- Si, que venga ella. - Dijo Harry, algo enfadado. Luego tomó jugo y se levantó- No, mejor vamos nosotros.-  
  
- ¿ Por qué?- Preguntó Ron, revolviendo el helado derretido en simulación a un agujero negro que devoraba su nave espacial. Hizo unos ruidos raros que, en otra situación, habrían hecho reír a Harry por la infantil que resultaba ser Ron en algunas situaciones. Ahora, aquella actitud le inquietaba, al igual que su dificultad para comunicarle que quería pedir disculpas. Aunque, conociendo como él conocía a Ron, lo último era algo que siempre hacía, y que no era motivo de preocupación. Era curioso, si, que generalmente esto ocurriese con Hermione...  
  
- No lo sé, quizás nos perdone por ello.- Dijo Ron.   
  
- ¿Por ir a buscarla?- Ron lo miró desconfiado.   
  
- Claro que no, por decir que solo nosotros tuvimos la culpa. - Contestó Harry, usando de experiencia los seis años que conocía a Hermione y sonriendo levemente.   
  
Ron pestañeó sorprendido.  
  
- No sé porque no se me ocurrió antes.- murmuró.   
  
¤¤  
  
  
  
Cuando Draco ingresó a la Sala de Encuentro, con los ojos nublados de confusión, esta se encontraba completamente sola, así que sin más se sacó la capa y después de tirarla al suelo con un aire enfadado, se dejó caer en el sillón del rincón, quedando frente a un extraño cuadro todo negro, que al mirarlo se trasformaba en una especie de remolino dispuesto a devorar la última gota de humanidad que se escondía en el observador.   
  
" No estoy perdido, no estoy perdido... Pero todo se torció, todo cambió... Algo se quebró y desgarró mi plan... ¿Qué hacer? ¿ Qué hacer? ¿ Qué demonios puedo hacer? ... No estoy perdido, no estoy perdido..."   
  
Los pensamientos de Draco luego dieron un giro sorprendente, y se lanzaron en picada al abismo oscuro, tenebroso, laberíntico como el destino, que era el temor.   
  
Sentía miedo. La respiración se agitaba, los ojos se nublaban, la sangre resbalándose por sus manos, por sus ojos... Todo era un caos, un maldito caos que lo ahogaba, que lo besaba, y que hundía en él su mano para arrebatarle el corazón. Un corazón que palpitaba solo para sentir esa sed saciada de venganza que quedaría al final, y que mantenía viva la esperanza de que no todo había sido un error del principio.   
  
"- Mamá, papá me dijo que no podía ser espadachín porque ya estaba predispuesto que iba a ser. ¿ Qué voy a hacer, mamá? Papá no me lo dice, no quiere hacerlo. Dice que no entenderé. ¿ Qué haré si no ser espadachín? Yo no quiero hacer otra cosa, no quiero, no quiero."  
  
Aquel recuerdo golpeó su cabeza como un disparo, nacido de la boca de un révolver muggle que besaba su frente, y lo hizo hundirse en el sillón y reprimir las lágrimas. Porque no había razón para llorar. Nacer para un propósito no era un motivo para hacerlo. ¿ Pero cumplir ese propósito? Quizás si lo era, quizás...   
  
Pero no era con el mismo fin, no, no lo era. Él quería... reparar su error. Quería poder cambiar las piezas de un rompecabezas que él, inconscientemente, había comenzado a armar, y que estaba guardado para aquel motivo desde que balbuceó sus primeras sílabas.   
  
¿ Inconscientemente? Claro. Aquella orden que nunca se había materializado en palabras, pero que siempre Draco sintió palpitándole en el pecho, había gatillado su desición casi inmediata de ir con su padre cuando él fue a buscarlo a Hogwarts, sin pensar en Hermione, ni siquiera en el Draco Malfoy que se había estado preparando para revocar aquel destino cruel que sabía que llegaría, pero que esperaba torcer.   
  
Hermione... Hermione...   
  
Despertó de aquel sueño que había estado viviendo. Estaba pensando que Hermione lo perdonaría... y sabía que aunque acabase a Voldemort y dijera que Harry Potter fue el que lo hizo, ella jamás se tomaría el tiempo para dedicarle una mirada. ¿ Por qué había pensado que tendría un perdón de Hermione? ¿ Por qué sabía que no habría tal perdón, y todo fue solo una excusa para no admitir que él quería, en el fondo, aquel destino?   
  
¿ Quieres matar, Draco Malfoy? ¿ Quieres? ¡ Admítelo! ¡ Admítelo!. Admite que eres un asesino, que no tienes una razón más que tu instinto... Sabes que no es tu padre el culpable, sabes que no es nadie. Solo tu, ¡asesino! ¡Asesino!  
  
- ¡ Malfoy!.   
  
- ¿EH?- Preguntó sobresaltado. Pestañeó unos momentos, y sintió los ojos ardientes de lágrimas reprimidas.- ¿ Qué... Quién eres tú?-   
  
- Qué susto, pensé que estabas muerto.- Dijo la joven que lo había despertado, con una mano en el pecho. Sonrió- Soy Eloy Von Housen Bolt.  
  
- Ah...tu.- Susurró Draco, acomodándose en el sillón.- Draco Malfoy.   
  
- Si, lo sé. Fuiste la segunda calificación más alta del examen.   
  
- ¿ Si? Ah... bien, supongo.- Dijo un tanto afligido.  
  
- Oye, ¿Qué te pasaba? Estabas como perdido...- Preguntó, mirándolo como un curioso objeto.   
  
- Pero que mujer más curiosa.- Exclamó Draco, poniéndose de pie. La chica se puso muy colorada, y miró para otro lado.-  
  
- Bueno, venía solo a avisarte que vamos a almorzar.- Dijo la joven alejándose de Draco y sacándose la capa. Recogió la que estaba tirada en el suelo y colgó ambas en el perchero de la puerta.   
  
- Estaba mirando el cuadro y no sé que pasó. Me sentí... no puedo explicarlo.- Dijo Draco, con voz más amable. En verdad, no estaba como para mantener apariencias de persona completamente fría, siendo que solo era la mitad. Además, la chica le había agradado por no parecer una de esas tontas aristócratas como lo era la hija de McLyn... aunque, de seguro, para estar en el entrenamiento debería tener más cualidades...   
  
- Te sentiste como dentro de tu mente.- Dijo Eloy, mirándo el cuadro con algo de temor.- Este cuadro ha pasado por varias mansiones, y creí que ya no existía... Es una magia extraña, que te hace introducirte en un viaje por tu memoria, y logra confundirte a tal punto que entiendes todo.- Miró debajo del cuadro, donde había una lámina de plata grabada- " El pacto de silencio " es el nombre. Qué miedo. Y que hambre. Vamos a comer.   
  
- Parece que te gusta hablar.- Comentó Draco, con las manos en los bolsillos. La chica se puso nuevamente colorada, y siguió en silencio hacia el comedor, acompañada de un Malfoy completamente abstraído en sus pensamientos.   
  
" ¿ Habré llegado a la respuesta? "- Pensó- " ¿ Será lo mejor huir, volver con Hermione...?"  
  
- ¿Quién es Hermione?- Preguntó la joven, curiosa.- Dijiste ese nombre en voz alta.  
  
- Es alguien que me tiene casi literalmente entre la vida y la muerte.- Contestó Draco con media sonrisa.   
  
- Mi madre diría que te tiene entre el pasado y el destino.- Comentó.- Bueno,pero lo dice porque siempre sabe que acertará. También dice que no existe el presente, porque siempre que uno toma consciencia de él es un pasado o un futuro , y el futuro no es más que una ilusión de mejorar algo del pasado. Así solo queda él como única puerta de entrada y salida a todo. Mi madre me agrada, siempre tiene esa clase de excusas para dar un consejo que no le han pedido.   
  
Sonrió ampliamente, aunque Draco no lo notó.   
  
¤¤  
  
- ¿ Le tienes miedo a lo que se, no es verdad?   
  
Los labios de Blaise Zabinni se estiraron para formar una gran sonrisa, producto de la enorme diversión que le producía vivir aquella sensación de poder frente al destino de otra persona. Y a pesar de que en pocos segundos Hermione había tomado su varita y lo apuntaba firmamente, dispuesta a lanzarle cualquier clase de hechizo que memorizó de esos mohosos libros de la biblioteca que le gusta leer; Zabinni no cambió su expresión.   
  
- Dimelo, Blaise...- Murmuró Hermione con los ojos cerrados para evitar que las lágrimas de desesperación corrieran por sus mejillas. ¿ Qué sería lo que le iba a decir? Una verdad terrible, una verdad... como todas las que se ocultan.  
  
- En fin, tenemos clases dentro de poco y ya no puedo vivir ni un minuto con este horrible secreto...- Su voz sonó fingida, disimulando esas ganas locas de reír que carcomían sus cuerdas vocales .- La verdad es que todo fue una puesta entre Draco y yo. En el verano apostamos una escoba de carreras a que una Gryffindor no caía en los brazos del otro, específicamente tu, y que el ganador podría burlarse en el Gran Comedor de todo lo que ella creyó. ¿ Gracioso, no? Deberías haber visto su cara de emoción cuando aceptó la apuesta. Al parecer la escoba no le importó, ya sabes que su padre pestañea y ya tiene trece en su mano, si no que solo quería jugar un rato contigo.   
  
Hermione no dijo nada, no pensó nada, y no sintió nada. Fue como lanzarse de un edificio: Te mueres antes de tocar el suelo.   
  
- ¿ Lo puedes creer? Él muy patán me ganó la apuesta, y se acostó contigo. - Dijo, entusiasmado-. ¿ Sabes lo que cuesta una escoba de carreras? Mi padre no me la va a comprar, porque es un deshonor que un Zabinni pierda una apuesta. Mmm... aun no se ha burlado de ti... ¿ Aunque no habrá sido suficiente burla marcharse para convertirse en Mortífago?- Dijo susurrando la última palabra, como si fuese un secreto divertido. - Pobrecita de ti, ser tan imbécil para caer en el juego sin complicaciones... Pensé que ibas a ser más difícil... Qué te iba a importar la casa, la familia, tus amigos, el odio que supuestamente le tenías... Pero ya se ve que la calentura puede más.   
  
Zabbini no alcanzó ni a darse cuenta de que Hermione le había lanzado un hechizo, cuando ya estaba inconsciente en el piso, en una posición que decía claramente que los huesos de sus piernas y de sus brazos se habían roto.   
  
Luego de eso, la chica tomó la escoba que le habían prestado y se introdujo al castillo por una ventana de alguna torre. Se detuvo unos segundos, tiró la varita al suelo y comenzó a correr, sin rumbo o motivo, hasta que llegó a la misma puerta de siempre, que parecía estar esperándola para entregarle algo.   
  
Algo que quizás no debía aceptar.  
  
¤¤  
  
- Hermione... ¿ Dónde estás?-   
  
- ¡ Hermione, aparece ya!-   
  
Las voces de Harry y Ron se perdieron una y otra vez en los pasillos solitarios del Castillo. Solo aquellos que conducían a clases, y que fueron los primeros en los cuales la buscaron, estaban ya atestados de alumnos luego de media hora de terminado el tiempo para almorzar.   
  
- ¿ Se estará escondiendo en alguna parte?- Preguntó Ron.  
  
- No creo. El castillo es muy grande, y las cosas siempre están cambiando de lugar. Lo más probable es que ahora este sentada en algún puesto esperándo que Snape entre a dictar sus tediosas clases. - Opinó Harry.   
  
- ¿ Snape? ¿ Clases? ¿ Qué hora es?- Ron estaba visiblemente confundido. Quizás era una buena idea aprenderse el horario.  
  
- Em...- Harry miró su reloj- ¡ Hora de correr a las Mazmorras para no tener 50 puntos menos!- Gritó.  
  
- ¡Demonios...!   
  
Corrieron como si la vida estuviese en juego, y llegaron con solo trece minutos de atraso a clases de Snape.   
  
- Permiso...- Masculló Ron, abriendo la puerta con cuidado e intentando ser cortés. No quería, luego del terrible día que estaba llevando, puntos restados.   
  
- ¿Potter y Weasley?- Preguntó Snape, ceñudo. Los chicos asintieron.- ¿ Dónde esta Granger?  
  
- ¿ No está aquí?- Preguntó, bastante alarmado, Harry, mientras Ron inspeccionaba el lugar para comprobar con sus propios ojos la ausencia de su amiga.- Pero nosotros pensamos...  
  
- ¡ Potter, ustedes no piensan !- Gritó Snape.  
  
  
  
- Bueno, a lo mejor...- Dijo Ron, acercándose al profesor. Toda la clase los miraba con curiosidad.- No quiso venir... Usted ya sabe lo que ocurrió, no está como para clases...- En aquella excusa se notó que él buscaba una explicación al asunto para no dar paso al temor que le producía el no encontrar a Hermione.  
  
- Usa tu pequeño cerebro, ratita colorina.- Masculló Snape, mirándo desdoñosamente a Ron.- Me preocupa que falte, porque yo sé que si viene ella está bien. No quiero que cometa una estupidez. - Luego levantó los ojos, negros como pozos, y se dirigió a toda la clase.   
  
- ¿ Quién a visto a Granger? - Preguntó en un grito. Todos se miraron como preguntándose porque todo aquel revuelo por la falta de una alumna en particular y no por la de Draco Malfoy o Neville Longbottom, por ejemplo.   
  
- Profesor, ella le pidió la escoba a alguien, porque yo la vi con una y sé que no tiene- Dijo Seamus.   
  
- Hagan la poción de la página 465- ordenó-. Potter, Weasley, salgan. Vamos a ver al Director.   
  
¤¤  
  
Hermione se quedó unos momentos silenciosa, con la vista fija en la inscripción de la puerta. Aquel ojo de plata parecía brillar de una manera especial, y sin saberlo, la atraía hacia él.   
  
- ¿ Qué hago aquí?- Se preguntó, sintiéndo la respiración agitada. Después de lo que había sabido, de haber concluido al fin la historia de Draco Malfoy y ella, una que nunca se dio ni se dará a conocer, lo menos que deseaba ir al lugar donde antes se encontraban.  
  
- Hermione... Hermione...  
  
Un susurro diciendo su nombre alertó de inmediato a la muchacha. Observó hacia todos lados, pero nada indicaba que una vida se movilizara por esos recónditos lugares, y tampoco un fantasma u otra criatura.   
  
- Estoy loca... debo estarme volviendo loca...-   
  
- Hermione... Hermione...  
  
Otra vez aquella voz. Miró a la puerta, y esta se abrió como empujada por un sutil viento. Hermione, sin pensarlo, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Allí, se dejó caer, y oculta de todo y de todos, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.   
  
¿ Cómo era posible que Draco le hubiese hecho eso? ¿ Cómo? Se había burlado de ella, todo desde el principio fue una maldita broma. El primer beso, la vez que él la ayudó en su castigo, lo que ocurrió en la enfermería... Todo tenía un objetivo claro en la mente malvada de Malfoy, y no era más que tomarla con sutileza y luego lanzarla al suelo para quebrarla, como una muñeca de porcelana, y ponerse a jugar en la tierra con los trozos.   
  
" - ¿ Alguna vez te has dado cuenta de lo guapo que están los chicos este año?- Preguntó Lavender Brown a Hermione, quien leía un libro de Aritmancia muy concentrada.- No sé si serás ciega o algo, pero Harry y Ron están más lindos... y, para que negarlo, el chico rubio que los molesta siempre, ese de Slytherin, también lo está. Y que decir de Seamus, o...  
  
- Lavender, están iguales. No han cambiado nada, solo... unos centímetros más de estatura y unas facciones sutilmente más masculinas, pero nada fuera del otro mundo.- Dijo Hermione, cambiando de hoja.   
  
- Quizás tengas razón, pero... bueno, si. Quizás sean las hormonas, pero ¡ Hoy sentí cosquillas en todo el cuerpo al sentarme al lado de Mafloy!  
  
- Es Malfoy, y si son tus hormonas.- Opinó Hermione.- Es decir, es malvado, cruel, no tiene buena dicción, es mal educado, se engomina el pelo como si fuese Elvis, tiene el rostro afilado como un cuchillo...   
  
- Pero es guapo igual.- Afirmó Lavender- Y no me importa la casa, pero yo quiero ser novia de un tipo como ese.   
  
- Estas loca. Definitivamente lo estás. ¡ Querer ser novia de Draco Malfoy! De seguro solo aceptaría para burlarse de ti"  
  
Hermione secó sus lágrimas y se levantó. ¿ Por qué si tenía las cosas tan claras había caído? Ella siempre supo que Draco era así, pero... quizás la esperanza de poder cambiarlo avivó ese sentimiento que... que a pesar de todo seguía sintiendo en su pecho, latiendo...   
  
De repente la habitación le produjo un fuerte interés. No se había dado cuenta de que nunca había podido ingresar allí, y que él lugar no tenía similitud con ninguno que hubiese visto antes en Hogwarts.   
  
Ni siquiera con Draco habían podido abrir esta puerta...  
  
" - ¿ Quieres helado? - Preguntó Draco, sentándose en el suelo y apoyando la espalda en la puerta. Tenía entre las manos una copa de helado de crema con salsa de frambuesa, y parecía completamente satisfecho con ese tesoro tan difícil de conseguir en las cocinas en un día de verano, donde la demanda de helados y jugos aumenta.  
  
- No, gracias- Contestó Hermione, apoyándo la cabeza en las piernas de Draco y poniéndose a leer un libro.   
  
- Deja de leer un momento, parece que él libro te es más importante que yo.   
  
- No eres el centro del universo, niño mimado.- Sonrió Hermione, dejando el libro de lado. Más que mal era la tercera vez que lo leía.   
  
- Hermione...¿ Qué pasaría si un día tu ya no me quieres?- Preguntó Draco-  
  
- Tendrías que hacer algo muy terrible para ello.-   
  
- ¿ Me dejarías de querer, entonces?  
  
- Supongo.   
  
- Vaya...- Draco se quedó pensativo, con la cuchara de helado en la boca.- En ese caso yo también me dejaría de querer.   
  
- ¿ Qué pasa, Draco?  
  
- Nada, solo que voy a cumplir dieciséis y eso me tiene preocupado.  
  
- ¿Miedo a crecer?  
  
- Algo..."  
  
Un suave olor a rosas inundó los sentidos de Hermione, y la hizo desprenderse de aquellos recuerdos. Miró las paredes, y sorprendida vio como una especie de aceite comenzaba a resbalar por ellas. Observó a la puerta, y una mano de plata que estaba en su centro, sosteniendo un ojo de apariencia casi real, comenzó a convertirse en puño, dedo a dedo, segundo a segundo. Y cuando aquella tarea terminó, el ojo aprisionado comenzó a derramar algo parecido a la sangre, y todo se volvió una mezcla de colores, de formas, de cuerpos, de lugares, de olores, de sonidos...   
  
Todo corría en una dirección, y Hermione, entre el susto y la desesperación, cayó de rodillas al suelo, pudiendo ver con claridad la frase que estaba tallada en el suelo, con letras trabajadamente adornadas:  
  
" EL TIEMPO NO PASA, OCURRE".   
  
  
  
Luego caer, caer... y perdió el conocimiento.   
  
¤¤  
  
- ¿ Dónde estará Hermione entonces?- Preguntó Ron a Harry, en voz baja. Snape avanzaba a grandes zancadas delante de ellos, y parecía despedir fuego por los poros.   
  
- No lo sé, esto me tiene preocupado.- Confesó Harry- Siento que si le ha pasado algo es por nuestra culpa..., por dejarla sola ahora.   
  
- ¡ Godofredo come ciruelas!- Gruñó Snape, frente a la estatua que daba al despacho de Dumbledore. Al darles paso, el profesor y los dos alumnos subieron rápidamente por las escaleras. En sus mentes existía la idea de que Hermione podía estar allí, con el director, y quizás si era así... quizás...  
  
Snape abrió la puerta de un golpe, y se sintió más enfadado cuando notó que no había nadie además de un director interesado en su lectura.   
  
- ¿ Qué ocurrió, Severus? Te ves...-   
  
El profesor de pociones no dejó terminar al director y le contó todo lo que ocurrió.   
  
- ¿ Sola? ¿ Por qué la dejaron sola, niños? Les dije que la cuidaran,... a pesar de ser sensata, su juventud puede jugarle mal... - Dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Harry y Ron con esa expresión de tristeza que los hacía sentir aun más culpables.  
  
- Nosotros... discutimos... y...-   
  
- Nada, Potter, ahora no es momento de excusas tontas. Tenemos que ir a buscarla, por todo el castillo. Weasley, avísale a Minerva lo que sucedió.   
  
- ¿ Ustedes no creen que haya cometido alguna atrosidad, no es verdad?- Preguntó Ron, antes de salir, con el rostro entristecido. Nadie se atrevió a contestar, y el pelirrojo salió corriendo a toda velocidad del lugar.   
  
- Severus, espera. ¿ Crees que podamos usar el mapa del castillo? Nos podría al menos dar una pista... O...  
  
- ¿ Qué es ese olor?- Preguntó Harry, acercándose a las pared. Los adultos le miraron, intentando descubrir que le estaba llamando la atención.- Parecen... rosas, o algo así.   
  
- ¿ Rosas? - Dumbledore corrió a la pared, y apoyó una mano en ella.- No, no creo que Hermione... que alguien...- Su voz temblaba.   
  
- Una gota de aceite cayó del techo, Albus. ¿ Qué está ocurriendo? Esta magia no la ha producido nadie, y me parece imposible que...  
  
- No es imposible, la puerta no cambia de lugar y alguien podría haberla encontrado.- Dijo Dumbledore, tomándo su varita.- Potter, ven. - Tomó su muñeca y, luego de unas palabras, desaparecieron del despacho. Snape, con un rápido movimiento mágico, también se esfumó de allí.   
  
¤¤  
  
Harry y Ron, quienes se encontraban en el mismo lugar desde hacía unos diez minutos, se miraban sin comprender. McGonagall, Snape y Dumbledore conversaban de algo muy secreto, y los tenían excluidos de su plática sin si quiera una razón.   
  
- Harry, me siento mal...- Dijo Ron, mirándo sus zapatos.  
  
- Yo también, Ron... Es la culpa.   
  
- Harry...-  
  
- ¿Qué?- Preguntó el aludido.   
  
- ¿Eh?-   
  
- Me llamaste.- Afirmó Harry, seguro de que había escuchado que lo llamaban.   
  
- No. - Ron lo miró extrañado.  
  
- ¿ Entonces? Alguien dijo mi nombre.  
  
- No fui yo.   
  
- Harry...-   
  
- Otra vez.- Dijo Harry, caminando hasta la esquina. Miró hacia el pasillo que se abría desde allí, y no vió nada más que los cuadros durmiendo y una estatua.- Debe ser un fantasma...- Comenzó a caminar hacia el otro pasillo, seguido por un Ron algo contrariado.  
  
- Nadie te está llamando, volvamos.- Dijo el pelirrojo a Harry, pero este no le prestó atención. Estaba frente a una puerta, de la cual parecía salir todo aquel aroma a rosas. Giró la manija, y la puerta no se abrió. Ron también lo intentó, pero con el mismo efecto. Luego, sin ejercer fuerza alguna, esta se abrió suavemente.   
  
- ¿ Qué demonios...? ¡ Hermione!- Gritó Harry, al ver a su amiga desfallecida en el suelo de piedra.-   
  
- Llamaré a... a los profesores.- Dijo Ron, espantado. ¿ Estaría muerta Hermione?-  
  
- No, iré yo. - Decidió Harry y salió corriendo. Ron tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos, y le retiró con cuidado el cabello del rostro. Estaba completamente mojada, como si la hubiesen sacado recién de una piscina.   
  
- Hermione... despierta... - Ron comenzó a mecer a la muchacha como si se tratase de una bebé, mientras le pedía con voz entrecortada que abriera los ojos. Acercó el oído a su pecho, y se sintió más aliviado al sentir los latidos algo agitados del corazón de Hermione.   
  
¤¤  
  
Hermione despertó en una cama de sábanas blancas, en una habitación de amplia ventana y paredes pintadas de verde. Un viento suave cruzaba el lugar, acompañado de un tenue olor a rosas.   
  
- Al fin despiertas, creí que te habías muerto.- Dijo una voz completamente reconocible para Hermione, algo lejos de ella. Se sentó en la cama, y al sorprenderse desnuda, se tapó la parte del busto con las sábanas. Al no ver a nadie, buscó su ropa, y notó que habían solo unas ropas de mujer que ella no recordaba haber estado trayendo, esparcidas por el suelo. - Apúrate, que tenemos clases, y si llegamos tarde sospecharán algo.  
  
La puerta, que seguramente daba al baño, se abrió y salió el dueño de la voz vestido de sus túnicas de colegio y con una peineta en la mano. Se puso frente al espejo y comenzó a peinarse, tirando todo su rubio cabello hacia atrás.   
  
- Me diste un susto, pensé que no despertarías jamás. Aunque te veías muy adorable durmiendo y abrazando la almohada. - Sonrió.- En fin...- Comenzó a anudarse la corbata, de rayas grises y verdes.   
  
¿ Qué era esto?   
  
- No puede ser... - Murmuró Hermione, mirándo incrédulamente al hombre frente al espejo.- Malfoy.   
  
El joven la miró por el espejo, con una ceja arqueda.   
  
- Ya hemos tenido suficiente intimidad como para que sigas llamándome " Malfoy", ¿ No crees?  
  
Ella se levantó, y se comenzó a vestir.   
  
- Entonces... ¿ Cómo te digo?- Preguntó, desconfiada, poniéndose un calcetín. Sabía que todo era un sueño o alguna clase de ilusión, pero no podía ser real... Ella no había pasado nunca una noche con Draco, además de que no lo haría en día de clases y... esa no era su ropa. - ¿ Draco?  
  
- ¿ Draco?- Pensó unos momentos- Suena bien, pero sabes que mi nombre es Lucius.   
  
¿ Qué? ¿Lucius? ¿ Qué mierda había ocurrido?  
  
- La habitación... la frase... las imágenes...- Se tocó la cabeza, que le dolía.  
  
No, era demasiado estúpido pensar que había viajado en el tiempo... demasiado...  
  
Aunque los libros citan en Hogwarts habitaciones de magia poderosa, capaces de realizar semejante tarea...   
  
¿Sería posible?  
  
*  
  
- Lucius... ¿ Qué año es? Se me olvidó.- Preguntó Hermione.  
  
Su corazón latía rápido.   
  
- Que tonto olvido.- Dijo- Es 1973.   
  
*  
  
Si, lo era.   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤NoTaS De La AuToRa:  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
¡¡ ViAjó Al PaSaDo, ViAjó Al PaSaDo!! Y eSTbA cON LuUuUUcIuS!! ^O^ ¿ QUé pAsArá? Um.. PróXimO cApíTuLoOoOoO!!! xD. - CaPÍtUlO 4: EL rElOJ rotO.   
  
DéJENME rEvIEws Con sU OpInIÓn, ChIkIlLos!! SeGuIRé PuBlICando- AuNQUE lA páginA EstE aLGo AbUrrIDa X.x y yO tB xD.- aSÍ qUE hAbRÁ sHiRuBia - SiLvIA eN PrOnUnCiaCióN dE uN jaPoNÉS- y AkanE y ToDaS Las dEmÁS pErSoNaLidAdEs PaRA raTo!! MuajJAJAJAJA cUiDaDo cONmIgO En HaLlOwEEN :)  
  
  
  
ByEs!!pD1: ToY ViVA, poLy.  
  
pD 2: VeAN eL lADrÓn DE oRqUÍdEaSPd 3: VeAn CaZaDor X *-*  
  
(|)(|)pD4: rOpOpOpOM.  
  
( - ) CrOAg!.   
  
( )  
  
-- --  
  
()()  
  
=(. .)=  
  
*() ¿ qUé haY dE nUeVo, ViEjO? 


	4. El reloj roto

Capítulo 4.  
  
" El reloj roto".   
  
Comenzó a andar por aquel tétrico bosque, con los hombros caídos y la vista cansada. El suelo era parejo, con algunas hojas secas y brotes naciendo entre ellas, y no le presentaba dificultad alguna para mover los pies, tal fuese un suave prado. Observó el manto azulado sobre su cabeza, y pudo comprobar que aquellos destellos eran las muchas estrellas fugaces que cortaban el cielo y apagaban el brillo de su luna menguante.   
  
Siguió la marcha, mientras el calor de la noche lo obligaba a despojarse de sus ropas, hasta que quedó completamente desnudo y se encontró a las orillas de un río, proveniente de unas bravas cataratas. Como el calor aumentaba, se lanzó a las aguas, y comprobó sy frialdad entrometiendose en los rincones de su cuerpo sudoroso. Hundió la cabeza, y cuando salió para tomar un poco de aire, se aterrorizó al descubrir que todo el agua se había transformado en sangre, y que parecía encontrarse en un terrible relato dantesco siendo castigado por sus mentiras y trampas.   
  
Miró al lado, y vió a Hermione acercándosele, envuelto su cuerpo en la suave tela de un blanco vestido, con los ojos vendados.   
  
- No vengas, no...- Dijo con voz temblorosa, sin poder disimular su profundo terror, a la muchacha. Pero ella no retrocedió. - ¡ Aléjate, Hermione! ¡ No vengas conmigo!  
  
Ella se detuvo, y pareció que lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Luego, repentinamente, se hundió en la sangre hasta desaparecer por completo.   
  
La luna se rompió, y sus trozos fueron cayendo al río encerrándolo en un círculo del cual, fuesen cuales fuesen sus esfuerzos, resultaba imposible salir. La sangre comenzó a subir, a ahogarlo...  
  
El sonido del reloj despertó a Draco Malfoy de su extraño sueño. Descubrió que en sus ojos existían lágrimas, y que estas comenzaban ya a bajar por la piel pálida de sus mejillas. Las tocó con el dedo indice, y luego de mirarlas un momento, se sintió terriblemente miserable, como si hubiese visto la sangre de una persona que había matado. Se levantó de cama, despojándose de las sábanas negras con rapidez, y caminó al baño solo con una polera sin mangas de color blanco y unos boxers negros, ropa que le había servido de pijama improvisado, ya que el sueño lo había tomado por sorpresa en la cena.   
  
- ¿ Qué hora será?- Se preguntó, buscando algo desorientado, algún reloj. Al encontrar solo un reloj de arena para tomar el tiempo de la ducha, bufó exasperado por la poca implementación con la que contaba el castillo, pero luego pensó que quizás si estuviese lleno de cosas inútiles como lo estaba su casa, se sentirías aun peor. Fue por una ducha, y cuando llegó al baño, de inmediato se plantó frente al lavamanos, mirando su reflejo en el espejo y dejando el agua correr.   
  
- ¿ Qué habrá sido ese sueño?- Se preguntó en voz alta, tomando agua con las manos para luego arrojarsela al rostro. Una y otra vez, y la desesperación no se quitó de su lugar.- ¿Estará bien Hermione?   
  
Si, tenía que estarlo. ¿ Qué podía ocurrirle? Solo... estar odiándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Odiándolo por haberla dejado, por... por todo. Y quizás Zabinni, conociéndolo como él lo conocía, ya habría metido más de alguna estupidez en la cabeza de Hermione, y ahora ella lo odiaba más de lo que él podría soportar. Pero... ya llegaría victorioso, y le diría " He ganado". Miraría a sus ojos, la abrazaría, la besaría... tocaría su piel una vez más... y todo habría valido la pena.   
  
El problema era que cada vez dudaba más de que aquello fuese a ser así, más aún con lo que el cuadro le había hecho ver. Claro, la posibilidad de que aquello fuese un engaño para apartarlo de su fin era bastante alta, pero aún así la duda de que servir a todos con aquel bien que sería derrotar a Voldemort, no serviría para nada más que para ser aborrecido por todo su mundo.   
  
No, no... tenía que... Tenía que dar algo por Hermione, aunque... aunque ella no lo supiese.   
  
- Ella solo ha visto un Draco Malfoy que la dejó...- Dijo Draco, mirando su reflejo. Las sombras bajo sus ojos y la sequedad de sus labios le obligaron a desviar la vista. Aquel era un estado deplorable, y lo peor era que más feo se tornaba todo interiormente. - No, esto esta mal, esto esta muy mal...- Se dijo, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y movía la cabeza en negación.- Debo irme... debo... escapar. Hermione no me perdonará, y... si me quedo quizás no tenga el poder suficiente para derrotar todos los obstáculos.   
  
Draco se quedó callado.  
  
Había una razón muy clara en todo el asunto, y era egoísta. Ni siquiera hablaba de Hermione, de arrepentimiento o de algo similar. Solo era él. No había otro motivo. Quería... alcanzar todo ese poder que le habían prometido, probar la deliciosa miel de la muerte, ser famoso, reconocido y respetado.... Todo de una vez. Y la única manera de hacerlo era derrotar a Voldemort, y de paso quedar como el héroe, el nuevo Harry Potter, y de paso ser perdonado por la única persona que en verdad le había hecho sentir valioso. Si, ansiaba todo eso, ansiaba arrebatarle la fama al maldito de Potter, y poder cumplir sus propósitos al mismo tiempo.   
  
Egoísta, claro que lo era. Pero... Hermione también importaba, lo hacía cada día más. ¿ Sería que... en verdad se estaba enamorando de ella? Porque amor era una palabra demasiado grande y pesada como para jugar con ella, o si quiera mencionarla así sin más. Encerraba más cosas de las que él o cualquier humano pudiese comprender, y movía aún otras tantas...   
  
"¿ Serías capaz de renunciar a todo, Draco Malfoy? ¿Incluso a ella, solo por amarla? Porque contigo solo saldría lastimada. Tu no tendrías nada que darle, Draco Malfoy, y lo sabes. Al igual que tu padre, lo único que podrías darle a una mujer sería dinero, suficientes sirvientes como para mantenerla ocupada y uno que otro hijo. Tu no eres como los otros hombres, no, tu eres un Malfoy. No puedes ni quieres ser como los demás, ni amar como los demás, ni reconocer tus errores como los demás. Lo que si puedes hacer es borrar todo, y comenzar desde cero una nueva vida casi sin dificultades. Comienza de nuevo, Draco, eres joven. Déjala libre, deja que se enamore de alguien que la merezca, que la valore... Alguien que no sea como tu, un asesino, un solitario, un demonio... "  
  
- ¡ BASTA!- Se gritó, enfurecido consigo mismo. Golpeó con los puños el espejo, y cayó de rodillas. Apoyó las manos ensangrentadas en el suelo, y por primera vez, lloró como un niño, desesperado, asustado, atormentado, perdido en una horrible soledad que el mismo estaba provocando. Lloró sintiéndose por primera vez realmente humano, sintiendo que todo se derrumbaba,... que todo lo llevaría finalmente a la muerte.   
  
**  
  
- ¿ Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Lucius, sentándose en el borde de la cama y dejando sus largos cabellos caer delante de sus hombros. Miraba a Hermione con curiosidad, preguntandose interiormente qué tenía de especial el año para que ella tomara esa expresión tan rara. - Oye, ¿Qué ocurre?- Repitió, acariciandole el rostro con una de sus frías y delgadas manos. La muchacha parpadeó unas veces, y lo miró como buscandole algún detalle en el rostro, lo que hizo a Lucius sonreír-. No me digas que te ha venido el sentimiendo de culpa ahora, Amanda querida- Dijo, con cierta diversión moviendose entre cada una de sus palabras.   
  
- ¿ Culpa?- Preguntó Hermione, sin entender. De momento, mejor era disimular que no ocurría nada, y luego esperar un tiempo a solas para buscar una salida a este problema que se le había enredado entre los pies.  
  
- Amanda, Amanda, ya sabía que te conocía bien- Lucius sonrió y la besó en los labios, apasionadamente. Hermione no supo cómo, pero había una fuerza interna que era más poderosa a todo, y que en ese momento le estaba impidiendo soltar a un Lucius que ya comenzaba a quitarse nuevamente la camisa.   
  
- Lucius, no...- Dijo Hermione, en un momento en que Lucius había dejado de besarla y comenzaba a bajar por su estómago. Había algo de placer culpable en todo aquello, pero no sentía que fuese de ella. Era como...estar dentro de otra persona, solo observando... solo esperando algo que no sabe que es. - Tenemos clases...- Murmuró, en lo que sonó un último intento. Lucius se levantó, y la miró un rato, contemplando su cuerpo desnudo. Luego de abotonó la camisa, se tiró el cabello hacia atrás con las manos y volvió a mirarse al espejo.   
  
- Casi vuelvo a perder la razón contigo... No sé que tienes que me haces perder los límites- Confesó Lucius, observando por el espejo las reacciones que habían provocado en la muchacha sus palabras, tan bien calculadas y medidas como siempre-. Pero tienes razón, tenemos Pociones, y no debemos retrasarnos. Alguien puede sospechar... -  
  
Lucius, vestido correctamente otra vez, se puso sobre los hombros la túnica negra, con la insignia de Slytherin puesta de forma que, pusieras como pusieras la prenda, siempre estuviese a la vista. Tomó su bolso de cuero negro, y miró a Hermione.  
  
- ¿ Te apuras o no?- Preguntó. Hermione se levantó, y Lucius recogió toda su ropa con un movimiento de varita, lo que facilitó la tarea a la confundida muchacha. Una vez vestida, Hermione se puso la túnica, y evitando dar una muestra de su hasta ahora bien disimulado pánico, miró con grandes ojos su insignia de Ravenclaw. Entonces, un temor repentino se apoderó de ella. Tomó en cuenta el detalle de que Lucius la llamaba por otro nombre, y que...  
  
Hermione dio un pequeño grito. Lucius la miró con una ceja alzada, y se acercó a ella.   
  
- ¿ Qué pasó ahora?- Preguntó, acercandose a Hermione, que estaba frente al espejo. Ella lo miró, y luego, para salir al paso, contestó con la voz temblorosa de impresión:  
  
- ¡Luzco terrible!-   
  
El chico rió a carcajadas, y con un movimiento de varita, la peinó con una trenza y le aplicó un suave maquillaje, dejándola como si hubiese estado horas arreglandose.   
  
- Sé que no es tu estilo, pero es lo único que se hacer. Como yo no uso de estos hechizos...- Bromeó. Ella siguió mirándose en el espejo, sin cambiar mucho la expresión.   
  
Hermione...estaba diferente. Muy diferente. Más bien, irreconocible.   
  
" No puede ser"- Pensó Hermione, tocándose un mechón de cabello que se había desprendido de su trenza. En el espejo no se reflejaba la chica de cabellos enrulados, con la tez algo morena y los ojos grandes y de color café que la caracterizaban. No, el reflejo era uno muy diferente... Allí no estaba Hermione, allí había otra persona. Una con el cabello negro, los ojos algo orientales y de un color verde como el de las hojas de cala, de piel bastante pálida y poseedora de un cuerpo delgado y bastante bien proporcionado. ¿ Dónde había quedado Hermione?   
  
- Amanda, vamos- Dijo Lucius, dandole un beso en los labios. Se encaminó a la puerta, y la abrió. Hermione no notó que él miró para todos lados, como buscando algún testigo que pudiera afirmar verlos juntos. Al no haber ninguno, Lucius salió. - Apurate, no hay nadie. ¡Amanda, despabílate!  
  
- Si, si...vamos- Dijo Hermione, tomando su bolso y saliendo de la habitación. Lucius la cerró con un conjuro, y luego ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el Aula de Pociones, que quedaba en el cuarto piso. Hermione, que no sabía en que parte del castillo estaba, se sorprendió al saber que el profesor de esa época no dictaba sus clases en las mazmorras tal y como lo hacía Snape. Snape...¡De seguro estaba por allí, como un alumno más! Si tenía suerte, quizás no.   
  
"¿ Dios, en qué me he metido?" - Pensó Hermione, mientras bajaban unas escaleras- " Primero Draco se va, luego me entero de sus malditos propósitos, para finalmente viajar al pasado y ¡despertar encamada con el mismo Lucius Malfoy! No puede ser tal mi suerte, no puedo haber hecho algo tan malvado como para merecer todo esto... " -Hermione miró a Lucius, y luego cerró los ojos como no queriendo seguir observando su realidad- "Ni siquiera sé si en verdad he hecho algo malo en mi vida. Todo ha sido siempre siguiendo las reglas, las malditas reglas... Y para lo que me ha servido. Solo para sufrir, solo para eso... Arg, la verdadera culpa de todo esto solo la tengo yo, por ser una imbécil, por ser una maldita idiota que no se dio cuenta que no era más que la pieza en un juego sucio... Y ahora estoy aquí, y no sé cómo volver... Quizás no vuelva... Quizás no quiera volver. ¿ Para qué volvería? Para Harry y Ron no soy verdaderamente importante, todos lo saben. Para mis padres,... bueno, ellos tendrán otro hijo algún día y lo dejarán con la niñera cuando estén de viaje, al igual que a mi. De todos modos, todos somos reemplazables. Habrá alguien en Hogwarts que sea prefecto por mi, alguien que le explique a Neville Pociones. Siempre hay alguien, para todo, y ese alguien siempre está dispuesto a reemplazar a otro alguien."  
  
- Amanda, hola-   
  
Alguien tomó del brazo a Hermione, y esta se sobresaltó. Se dio cuenta que ya estaba sentada en uno de los últimos bancos del Aula de Pociones, y que una chica rubia y delgada la miraba con alegría.   
  
- Hola...- Saludó, preguntándose quién sería esa persona. Parecía ser una amiga, por la forma en que se comportaba con ella- ¿ Cómo estás?  
  
- Bien, bien, y gracias a ti. Lucius me pidió que fuesemos novios.   
  
- ¿ Eh?- Preguntó Hermione, con el corazón latiendole rápido. Una vez más no era un nervio propio, era un sentimiento que estaba fuera de ella, pero que la tomaba como un juguete que no tenía propiedad para rechazarlo o no.- ¿ Cómo?- La pregunta nació de sus labios sin pensarlo, y esta vez Hermione fue la que se sintió atemorizada. Cada vez sentía menos control de ella, y eso de seguro no mejoraría las cosas.   
  
- Ah, fue muy romántico. Ayer en la noche me pidió que nos juntaramos, y ahi me dijo. En verdad no se como lo hiciste, yo sé que a ti Lucius no te cae bien y que tú a él tampoco...- Pensó un momento- Pero muchas gracias por hacer un poco las paces con Lucius, y por mi. ¡Ahora puedo pensar que quizás sea la señora Narcissa Malfoy!  
  
- ¿ Narcissa Malfoy?- Preguntó Hermione, sintiendose como al borde de un abismo. Esta vez, el sentimiento fue doble, ya que ella y ese otro ser dominante expresaban el mismo vértigo ante el futuro de esa muchacha.   
  
- Si, ¿ Suena bonito, no?- Preguntó, emocionada. En eso entró el profesor, y Narcissa se sentó correctamente. Hermione pudo ver que al arreglarse la túnica, se notó claramente la insignia de Ravenclaw.   
  
" Narcissa Malfoy... No puede ser." Pensó Hermione.   
  
- Saquen sus libros, alumnos- Ordenó el profesor, con voz fuerte y seca- Desde hoy Severus Snape, alumno del quinto grado, será mi ayudante de Pociones, y deberán respetarlo como si fuese yo, así que pobre del que, por creerse mayor, haga alguna estupidez.   
  
- No son necesarias sus advertencias, profesor- Dijo un joven de cabello negro y corto, con los ojos fríos y del mismo color del carbón, sentado en un lugar al lado de la mesa del profesor.   
  
- Snape...- Murmuró Hermione, sintiendose enferma.  
  
**  
  
Habían pasado ya tres días desde que habían encontrado a Hermione en aquella extraña habitación, y Harry ni Ron no recibían aún una respuesta que les dejara conformes. Dumbledore les había explicado algunas cosas, pero también había confirmado sus sospechas: Nadie sabía nada en verdad. Los detalles de que aquella habitación la había creado Salazar Slytherin para perder en el tiempo a todo alumno que se interpusiera en los planes de los Slytherins, y que Godric Gryffindor la había modificado para que cualquier alumno viajara a una época que necesitaba conocer; habían sido más que repasados en las mentes de los chicos y de los profesores, que noche a noche, habían intentado encontrar una solución al problema sin llegar a un resultado satisfactorio.   
  
Harry y Ron también sabían que, según lo que algunos chicos atrapados en esa habitación habían contado, era seguro de que Hermione no conservaba su apariencia en la época en la que estaba perdida, ya que solo su alma había realizado el viaje, y que también por ello no podía efectuar cambios en el tiempo. Quizá estaba en otro cuerpo, quizá era un cuadro o una estatua, y no poseía voluntad propia. Pero en verdad lo que más les preocupaba, era que Hermione estaba perdida en el tiempo, y que por ello, podía estar viviendo el mismo día mientras en el presente pasaban ocho años.   
  
Todo esto traformaba el problema en una carrera contra el tiempo, literalmente.   
  
- ¿ Crees que encontraremos algo aquí, en Flourish y Bloots?- Preguntó Ron, mirando los libros que reposaban en la estantería ocho.-   
  
- Si, supongo- Contestó Harry, sacando un grueso tomo de " Las Artes del Tiempo y de Cómo manejarlas". Se sentó en el suelo, y comenzó a leer el índice de la misma forma que había hecho con los anteriores veinte libros y ocho enciclopedias.  
  
- Es que llevamos cinco horas y media, pero aquí solo hablan de las Habitaciones que se conocen... ¡ Solo un libro menciona la posibilidad de que exista una en Hogwarts!- Dijo Ron.  
  
- No pierdas la calma, Ron.- Dijo Harry, cambiando de hoja con un poco de desánimo- Yo también estoy preocupado por Hermione, y trato de hacer algo más que enfadarme para ayudarla.   
  
Hubo un silencio.   
  
De repente, Harry casi pega un grito. Ron lo miró extrañado, como preguntándole " ¿ Qué ha ocurrido?".   
  
- Ron, Ron- Dijo Harry, lleno de felicidad- ¡Aquí está, con esto podremos sacar a Hermione!  
  
- ¿ Qué?- Preguntó Ron, incrédulo.  
  
- ¡Si, si, tenemos que volver a Hogwarts y contarle a Dumbledore!- Exclamó Harry, tomando su capa para sacar el dinero que costaba el libro. Ron, sin comprender mucho de lo ocurría, acompañó a Harry en silencio hasta que salieron de la tienda.  
  
- ¿ Ahora podrías explicarme?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, tomando el libro.   
  
- Bueno, si... Pero mientras volvamos al colegio, recuerda que nos escapamos- Dijo Harry, sin poder contener su felicidad.   
  
**  
  
Hermione, ya al final de la clase, comenzó a sentirse afiebrada. Primero fue como un leve malestar, pero luego se apoderó de su cuerpo una oleada de violentos escalofríos y una incapacidad de mantener los ojos fijos en un punto. Se lo comunicó a Narcissa, quien, al ver que Hermione no se podía levantar de su asiento, se levantó para decirselo al profesor.   
  
- Westermann, puedes irte- Espetó este, para luego volver a observar la poción de un alumno. Hermione se levantó, dando por hecho que aquel era el apellido que le daba una identidad al cuerpo que, de una u otra forma, estaba ocupando. Ordenó con algo de dificultad sus materiales, ubicó cada frasco de vidrio ordenadamente en la caja, y luego de tomar la mochila, se retiró a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, donde fuera que estuviese.   
  
Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, Hermione había entrado a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, y ahora estaba sentada en el borde de cualquier cama, con la cara hundida entre sus manos. Había tirado la mochila al suelo, al igual que su túnica negra y sus zapatos.   
  
- ¿ Qué es esto?- Se preguntaba repetidamente, mientras unas lágrimas ya se desprendían de sus ojos verdes, que sentía completamente ajenos a ella, ajenos a su tristeza, a su terrible desesperación. Todo su cuerpo era extraño a ella, era solo un esqueleto cubierto de una piel que no era de ella, encerrando una mente y un alma distinta a la de Hermione, pero a la vez encerrando también su escencia, su vida, y todos los temores que iban unidos a ella. - Mírate, Hermione, mírate y comprueba que el destino te muestra que no eres nada...- Murmuró, levantando la cabeza y dando de frente con un espejo. La cabeza parecía que le iba a estallar, al igual que el corazón que a cada segundo aumentaba su velocidad.   
  
Se levantó con bastante dificultad, y se quitó todas las ropas para inmediatamente cubrirse con un pijama de invierno que encontró bajo una almohada. Por primera vez notó que, a pesar de que dentro del castillo el aire era muy cálido, trás las ventanas se desnudaba un blanco paisaje que parecía interminable, y que no eran más que los mismos prados verdes de Hogwarts cubiertos por una gruesa capa de nieve. El lago, allá a lo lejos, se podía comparar con un enorme espejo de hielo, y más atrás, casi rozando la noche, los nevados arboles que indicaban el inicio del temido Bosque Prohibido. Pero, en verdad, ¿ Eso era de importancia? No, claro que no. Era el mismo paisaje que había observado tantas veces desde su ventana en la Torre de Gryffindor, el mismo que conocía tanto de ella y tanto de todos. Solo ocurría que ese paisaje se mostraba en años que no le pertenecían, en años que correspondían a los padres de sus compañeros, en un tiempo lleno de misterios que aún Hermione no pensaba descubrir.  
  
- Amanda, vine a verte- Dijo la voz de Narcissa, entrando en la habitación. Hermione la miró con los ojos casi cerrados, y le sonrió debilmente.- Demonios, te ves terrible. ¿ Te desarmo esa trenza? Debe apretarte mucho... - Sugirió mientras dejaba su mochila sobre una silla.  
  
- ¿ Cómo saliste de Pociones?- Preguntó, con la voz algo extraña. Tosió.   
  
- Bueno, salí porque las clases terminaron- Sonrió- Y además ahora viene la cena y luego tenemos una hora de Encantamientos, para, finalmente, ¡ venir a dormir!- Exclamó Narcissa, con la misma emoción que experimenta un infante al recibir un regalo. Hermione jamás habría podido concebir que la madre de Draco, una burguesa con apariencia de detestar a todos los demás humanos por no semejar siquiera su belleza o su poder, en los tiempos de colegio no era más que una niña graciosa, educada y a la expectativa de lo que la vida le podría dar.  
  
- Narcissa, ¿ Te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
- Dime- Dijo Narcissa, mientras cepillaba con cuidado el cabello de Hermione, o mejor dicho, de Amanda.   
  
- ¿ Por qué te quieres involucrar sentimentalmente con Lucius Malfoy? No creo que sea muy buena gente... Además, no te imagino criando un hijo igual a él- Dijo finalmente como en broma, pero ocultando cierta tristeza al mencionar indirectamente a Draco.   
  
- Bueno, tu dices que es mala gente porque te cae mal, pero en verdad no lo es. Si lo conoces más a fondo, descubrirás que es una persona bastante inteligente y por demás interesante- Contestó Narcissa, sentándose al lado de Hermione-. Pero vamos, acuestate en tu cama o te va a dar una neumonía y me vas a contagiar.- La chica rubia la miró unos instantes- ¿Por qué estás usando el pijama de Susan?   
  
- Porque me gusta- Dijo Hermione, sin entender bien por qué las palabras habían salido con tanta naturalidad si era la excusa más estúpida que jamás había dado.   
  
- Bueno, no pensé que te gustara un pijama de conejo, pero en fin...- Narcissa se levantó y dejó algo en el velador- mesita de noche- de la cama que estaba al lado de la ventana, frente a la que ocupaba de momento Hermione. - Aquí te dejo un remedio que me dio Snape. No creo que sea un veneno, porque el profesor estaba con nosotros cuando me lo dio. Me voy a cenar, tengo hambre. ¿ Te traigo galletas?   
  
- No, gracias... Ahora voy a dormir- Dijo Hermione, levantándose. Caminó hasta la cama que seguramente era suya y se acostó. Narcissa la miró preocupada, y se despidió.  
  
Calma, calma... Una deliciosa paz en la habitación.   
  
Hermione comenzó a mirar el techo, como si en él existiese algo maravilloso e inexplicable.   
  
- Amanda Westermann... - Dijo Hermione para si misma, con voz lenta- Una chica de sexto año, Ravenclaw, que mantiene relaciones turbias con Lucius Malfoy, muy popular al parecer, y mejor amiga de Narcissa... La perfecta madrina para Draco. Patético. Hermione Granger, el juguetito por excelencia de Draco Malfoy, en el cuerpo de esta chica. Maravilloso. Espléndido.- Ironizó- Conozco a la madre y al padre, ahora podré evitar que nazca. Luego vuelvo al presente y ha desaparecido totalmente de... de la vida de todos...  
  
Hermione abrió muchos los ojos, como asaltada por un terrible pensamiento. Se levantó, tomó el medicamento que le había dejado Narcissa, y se quedó sentada unos cinco minutos antes de seguir con su tarea. Como el dolor se le había pasado ya, debido a que la poción estaba formulada para un caso más grave, tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió con un buzo azul, para luego salir corriendo de la habitación.   
  
Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.   
  
**  
  
- ¡Draco, sal de tras de esa estatua! ¿ O acaso quieres ir al Callejón Diagón todo sucio como un mendigo?-   
  
- ¡No iré!- Gritó Draco, apretando más el cuerpo contra la pared. Los pies comenzaban ya a dolerle, aprisionados en los puntudos zapatos negros que tenía que usar, según su madre y padre, porque hacían gala de su elegancia. El cuello de su camisa se le subía hasta la boca al respirar, debido a que su pequeño pecho subía cada vez más ante la proximidad de su madre.   
  
- A ver, dime por qué- Exigió su madre, intentado no reírse y romper con esa fingida voz autoritaria que tan bien le salía, o en la que tanto creía Draco cuando tenía seis años.  
  
- ¡ Porque mi padre es malo y no quiero hablarle nunca más en mi vida!- Replicó, mirando el techo.  
  
- ¿ Por qué dices que es malo?-   
  
- Porque yo le pedí un halcón y me trajo un tonto búho... Es malo porque no me quiere.   
  
- Hijo, ¡un halcón te podría comer!- Exclamó Narcissa, sin poder aguantar la risa. Draco se sonrojó, enfadado, pero no dijo nada-. Además, la gente es mala por otras razones.  
  
- ¿ Porque razones, madre?- Preguntó Draco, curioso. No podía concebir una maldad mayor a no querer regalarle lo que él pedía.   
  
- Bueno...- Narcissa dudó unos instantes- Por esconderse de los demás, por ejemplo, para evitar afrontar los problemas.   
  
- ¡Eso no es malo!- Gritó Draco, defendiéndose. Sin darse cuenta, había salido de su escondite, y estaba frente a su madre con la ropa toda sucia.   
  
- Es malo porque es una cobardía- Dijo Narcissa, como evocando las palabras que alguien, tiempo atrás, le había dicho. Miró luego a Draco, y le ofreció la mano-. Vamos, te bañaré y te pondré nuevas ropas. Esas están feas y se las daremos a los elfos para que jueguen. ¿ Qué te parece?-   
  
- Está bien, si prometes que estarás así todos los días- Dijo Draco, tomando la mano de su madre, quien sonrió.  
  
Draco siguió observando el techo, con los ojos entrecerrados. Ya no había lágrimas, solo quedaba el ardor nadando alrededor de sus iris grisáceas, y una sensación de vacío dentro de él. Habían pasado varios minutos, quizás horas, días, años o siglos, pero en verdad no le importaba. Seguía allí, inmóvil, mirando hacia el techo, con los recuerdos asaltándole a cada momento como punzadas, como latigazos que intentaban hacerlo reaccionar de alguna forma.   
  
Podía oír claramente, allá afuera, en la realidad, que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación. Pero ¿ Que significaba eso? Nada. No importaba. Solo eran golpes que llamaban a alguien que no existía, a alguien que no debía estar allí...  
  
- Draco, quiero decirte algo importante. Siéntate.- Dijo con voz calmada Lucius Malfoy, sentado frente a la chimenea. El chico obedeció, curioso.- Mañana entrarás a Hogwarts, y quiero que sepas que me enorgullece que entres a la misma institución que me recibió a mi y a tu madre cuando éramos jóvenes e inexpertos magos. Espero que no sean vanos mis esfuerzos por enseñarte algunas cosas, y que no me defraudes.   
  
- No lo haré. Seré un excelente mago.- Afirmó Draco, serio.  
  
- Eso esperamos todos. Cuando tengas dieciséis años, llegará el momento de comprobarlo. Allí, Draco, debes demostrar que la familia Malfoy no tiene su poder en el dinero, sino que también en su inteligencia y en su calidad mágica.   
  
Draco se quedó mirando a su padre, incapaz de preguntar que pasaría cuando llegara a esa edad. Calló entonces, lleno de curiosidad. Sin embargo, era más poderosa la admiración sin medida que sentía hacia su padre, hacia sus palabras precisas y hacia la seguridad que expresaba en cada momento.   
  
- Ve a dormir- Dijo finalmente Lucius, moviendo una mano. Draco se levantó con dificultad, como si un gran peso hubiese caído sobre sus espaldas, y se marchó. Siempre en silencio, como si supiese todo, como si tuviese la seguridad de que todo siempre saldría bien. En silencio, como un Malfoy.  
  
Más golpes en la puerta. Draco se levantó, y con un rápido hechizo se encontró en pocos segundos vestido con una de sus mejores ropas. Se lavó la cara repetidas veces, y luego vendó sus manos cuidando que no se lastimaran más de lo que ya estaban.   
  
- Es el momento se seguir mi camino, no imitar el de otro.- Se dijo, antes de salir- No el de mi padre, no el de Potter, no el de nadie. Solo el mío. Y como sea, lo encontraré.   
  
Salió, calmado, rumbo a la Sala de Entrenamiento.  
  
Luego de tres días allí, tenía que ser su última vez.   
  
Tenía que serlo...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Notas de la Autora...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
¡ Cuanto tiempo, lectores! Aquí estoy otra vez, nuevamente atrapada por esto de los Fan Fics. Sé que a algunas personas le sonará completamente estúpido, pero deben saber que si escribo o me dedico a leer la mayor parte del tiempo, mis calificaciones por alguna extraña razón bajan, y en el tiempo que dejé de hacer estas actividades tan gratificantes, mis notas subieron ¡muchísimo! Pero ahora como ya terminé el año, pues retomé el teclado :)  
  
En fin... ¿ Por qué volví? Además de para atormentarlos- jeje-, fue por impulso de leer un buen capítulo de un Fic- ¡ al fin! Ya me parecía que nadie escribía con entusiasmo en esta página T.T- y porque luego leí un FICASO :P llamado " La locura de ser padres" de mi buenísima amiga Poly Morgana R. ^^ ¡ Leanlo! Esta re gracioso jaja... A propósito de cosas graciosas... ¿ Han visto ese capítulo donde Homer hace de Krusty? Casi muero de risa cuando están los dos juntos y alguien dice : " Veo doble, ¡ Hay cuatro Krustys!" Jajajajajajajaja :P :P   
  
Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado este proyecto mediocre de capítulo - aunque se intentó muchas veces, pues V_v- Me despido, mis amiguitos! [ Lástima que terminó el show de hoy... ]  
  
ByEs!  
  
Akane Wakashimatzu de Lioncourt Albatou Malfoy Adams DiCaprio Weasley Perez Bunny Treschi.   
  
Pd: ¿ Qué idea tendrá Hermione? ¿ Qué va a hacer Draco? Muahaha...¡Todo esto en nuestro próximo capítulo!   
  
Pd2: ¿ Les gusta Anne Rice? Les recomiendo de todo corazón el libro UN GRITO AL CIELO... voy recién en la 325, pero... ya casi es la mitad :). Ah... y si son homofóbicos o " Entrevista con el Vampiro" les pareció algo osado... mejor no lo lean jaja. Tonio... *________*  
  
Opiniones en reviews o en e-mails! [ selene_9@hotmail.com ] 


	5. Marcas Indelebles

Capítulo cinco.   
  
" Marcas indelebles."  
  
Miró hacia todos lados, intentando calmarse al comprobar, por quinta vez, que no había nadie en los alrededores. Su corazón latía rápido, y el dolor que le provocaban las heridas de su brazo comenzó a incrementarse. Intentando no llorar, comenzó a desprender de su piel el guante morado que cubría su brazo izquierdo.   
  
- Cálmate, no estás en peligro... - Se dijo a si misma, en un débil susurro, mientras se deshacía del guante. Finalmente, cuando su tarea estuvo realizada, observó con lágrimas en los ojos su brazo herido. De inmediato, al posarse sus ojos marrones en las lineas verdes que dibujaban desde el momento de su nacimiento una especie de enredadera de treboles, se produjo en ella una inevitable repulsión hacia su raza. Tomó alguna de las cosas que había robado de la enfermería del colegio, entre ellas unos algodones y unas pociones cicatrizantes, y procedió a curarse las heridas que sangraban casi sin remedio. Lamentablemente, para la gente de su raza, aquella zona tatuada significaba un centro de su cuerpo que siempre debía estar protegido, ya que, a pesar de ser el punto que identificaba su poder mágico, era el más débil de su anatomía.   
  
El error había sido de ella. Para evitar que la indicaran con el dedo, que se burlaran por su condición, tan solo había usado un guante para protegerse, y al momento de ser atacada por ese extraño animal del Bosque Probido, las consecuencias de su descuido y cierta vanidad habían sido obvias.   
  
  
  
Un cuervo se acercó a ella, con un algodón en el pico. La muchacha lo miró con ternura, y le sonrió.   
  
- Gracias- Susurró mientras aplicaba suficiente poción como para cicatrizar un corte demasiado profundo, a pesar de que sus heridas eran casi simples rasguños. El problema era que no cicatrizaban, y que si no podía controlar aquello, tampoco podría seguir manteniendo su poder a un nivel tan bajo como para no ser ubicada ni siquiera por los relojes. Y si... ¿ Se ponía en descubierto que era...? No, no. Las heridas cicatrizarían, todo volvería a la normalidad y podría seguir en el colegio sin que nadie sospechara nada de ella, de su raza, y de que era el objetivo de Lord Voldemort. Voldemort... ¿ Qué haría con ella si la atrapaba? ¿ Si descubría que se estaba ocultando de él, y que no había desaparecido misteriosamente? ¿ Podría matarla? O su familia, si se enterase de que no había acudido al entrenamiento a pesar de que uno de los mortífagos había ingresado al colegio a buscar a otro seleccionado. Lo había sentido, había sentido su frialdad cubriendo un nerviosismo terrible. Incluso había podido visualizarlo, y también al que al parecer era su hijo. Malfoys. Slytherins. Magos nacidos para servir al mal, como su familia.  
  
Se oyeron unos pasos muy a lo lejos, y se apresuró en cubrir con vendas su brazo lastimado para luego volver a ponerse el guante, que parecía ser retazos de tela unidos de mala gana. Intentó aplicarle un hechizo reparador, pero los pasos se acercaban y decidió tomar todas las cosas que tenía con ella y huir. El cuervo que la acompañaba siguió en el mismo lugar, acomodado entre las túnicas de Ravenclaw que se le habían quedado tiradas en el suelo.   
  
- Niñitos llorones... Metiendo ruido en los pasillos en que no deben estar...- Maldecía Filch, mientras se acercaba junto a su flaca gata. Tenía un viejo bastón de madera, que al chocar con el suelo de piedra, provocaba un ruido parecido al repiqueteo de un martinete.  
  
Más allá, bajando las escaleras, la joven Fletcher trataba de disimular su llanto mientras dejaba, sin saberlo, un rastro de sangre en el suelo. Segundos más tarde, al llegar al tercer piso , perdió el conocimiento.   
  
**  
  
- Draco Malfoy, adelante- Llamó Lord Voldemort al muchacho rubio, quien se levantó lánguidamente de su asiento-. Tu también, Eloy Von Housen Bolt. Como ya vieron a sus compañeros, deberán enfrentarse con espadas dentro de este círculo marcado con llamas verdes, tratando de que su enemigo salga de este. Para ello, quiero que solo empleen las espadas, y también las técnicas que les he enseñado. Si no son lo bastante inútiles, lograran una demostración bastante mejor que la de sus " amiguitos" y no terminaran con el pelo chamuscado.  
  
- ¡ Fue solo un mal paso que di!- Exclamó Eva McLyn, mientras el sirviente le cortaba las largas trenzas quemadas. Parecía no importale mucho su cabello, a pesar de que parecía que dedicaba horas diarias a su cuidado y más de unos diez años en dejárselo crecer. En verdad, reclamaba porque el accidente le quitaría puntaje y podría ser la primera en salir en la semana. Muy bien sabía Eva que en las próximas dos semanas eliminarían a dos miembros para poder entrenar solo a los mejores, y que si no seguía entrenando, su padre no le hablaría más. Bueno, que le quitaría las dos palabras diarias que le dedicaba.   
  
- Ese mal paso, en un ataque a una población mágica, podría no solo haberle chamuscado el pelo, señorita McLyn- Dijo Lord Voldemort, tocándose el rostro desfigurado.   
  
Draco observó a Eloy, y se sintió en parte triste porque sería, si todo salía bien, la última vez que la vería. En solo tres días, la muchacha se había podido ganar un poco a Draco, y le había servido de compañía en momentos que solo, le hubiesen resultado insoportables. En aquellos momentos, sentía plena propiedad de poder describir con todo detalle a los demás chicos que estaban allí. Eloy, para comenzar, se había cortado el pelo de una forma que sus ojos marrones se notaban más brillantes, y su rostro un poco más maduro. Tenía la piel pálida, pero en sus mejillas siempre había un tono carmesí que la hacía parecer una niñita de trece años. Era muy bella, si, y además bastante inteligente, astuta, y buena para el combate. Parecía ser una muchacha casi ideal, pero el problema que le quitaba ese título era que siempre uno al hablarle, tenía la sensación de que demasiados misterios de escondían en ella. Además,...  
  
- Vamos, Draco, no te despidas así de mí, quedándote quieto- Susurró Eloy, sonriente. En el brazo derecho, que siempre llevaba cubierto por unas vendas, sostenía fuertemente la espada, que poseía joyas incrustadas en el mango.   
  
Además, por alguna razón, siempre lo sabía todo.   
  
Draco comprendió que debía luchar, y tomando la espada con fuerza, se lanzó contra ella provisto de muchas técnicas aprendidas y de muchos pensamientos en la cabeza. Eloy, sonriente, recibió cada golpe sin siquiera mostrar algo de miedo por la proximidad de la espada de Draco.   
  
- Maldita niña con nombre masculino- Murmuró Eva, envidiosa. Solía burlarse siempre de Eloy por su nombre, por sus raros gustos de ropa y por cada cosa que hiciera, pero no podía seguir con aquella diversión en el tiempo de los entrenamientos. Era la mejor del grupo, y aquello solo era motivo de alabaciones por los demás.   
  
- ¡ Bravo, Eloy!.- Dijo Icarius Nocteluce, sonriente. Lord Voldemort, sentado a su lado, le murmuró:  
  
- Nunca alabes a alguien en combate, puede hacerle creerse superior y por ello perder. Dile esas cosas cuando ya haya ganado.  
  
En tan solo tres días, Lord Voldemort se había acercado mucho a Nocteluce y a los demás, pero era en el primero en quien ponía siempre especial atención. Parecía tener un cierto rechazo involuntario con Draco y Eva, y era debido a que ambos muchachos contaban con las cosas que Tom Riddle no pudo tener: Una familia mágica con mucho dinero. Si, muchas veces había odiado que de tan jóvenes ya contaran con lo suficiente para ser poderosos en el Mundo Mágico, y sin ningún esfuerzo. Con Eloy, sin embargo, las cosas eran diferentes. A ella, Lord Voldemort parecía tenerle un odio enorme, y era por ello que le ponía cada día pruebas más difíciles con tal de que se viera derrotada, aunque hasta el momento Eloy había superado cada tarea sin mucha dificultad.  
  
¿ Qué sería? Draco se lo había preguntado muchas veces, más desde que que había escuchado una conversación entre ellos. De los pocos pasajes que pudo rescatar en su memoria, recordaba perfectamente que Lord Voldemort le había dicho, casi como una amenaza: " Tú sabes donde se encuentra, y no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que me lo digas." También recordaba su respuesta: " Si usted, con tantos medios, no lo ha podido saber, ¿ Cómo yo voy a conocer donde está?".  
  
Eloy mantenía la espada aún apoyada en el pecho de Draco, y lo miraba con preocupación. Él, por su parte, tenía la punta de su espada rozando el cuello de Eloy. Si uno se movía, perdería.  
  
De repente, Eloy frunció el ceño, como si le hubiese parecido algo muy raro. Luego se puso pálida, y Draco pudo comprobar como el brazo de Eloy, a través de las vendas, comenzaba a sangrar. La miró preocupado, ya que esos cortes no habían sido provocados por la espada ni, al parecer, por ninguna clase de arma. Lord Voldemort se levantó de un salto, casi con una sonrisa. Miró a los relojes que estaban, de cada alumno, sobre la puerta de la sala, y notó que el de Flecther y el de Eloy comenzaban a llenarse de grietas, como si contuvieran tanta agua en su interior como para reventar.   
  
Entonces, cuando Draco bajo su espada, Eloy se desmayó.   
  
**  
  
- ¿ Puedes creerlo? ¡ Lo hemos encontrado!- Exclamó Harry, mientras salían por la joroba de la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta. Como siempre sucedía, el corredor estaba completamente vacío, y Harry y Ron pudieron dar el título de " Exitoso" a su misión. Bajaron con cuidado, y luego el joven con gafas volvió a abrir el libro en la página que tantas veces ya había leído.  
  
- Vamos donde Dumbledore, leyendo el mismo párrafo no conseguirás nada...- Aconsejó Ron, quitándole el libro de las manos a Harry.  
  
- Es que estoy seguro de que eso de " Especulo Protactu" lo he escuchado en algún lado...- Dijo Harry, mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras.   
  
- Seguramente a Hermione- Aseguró Ron, mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos.- Apuremonos, que a las seis comienza la ronda de Filch, y...  
  
Justo cuando Ron pronunciaba esas palabras, se escucho el inconfundible maullido de la gata flaca y vieja de Filch, la Señora Norris. Entonces Harry y Ron apretaron el paso, cuidando no hacer ruido y así evitar un castigo por parte del vigilante. Pero justo cuando se aproximaban a las escaleras, notaron que una muchacha estaba desmayada en ellas.   
  
- ¡ Ron!- Gimió Harry, al acercarse a la muchacha y ver sus heridas.- ¡Esta lastimada!  
  
- Vamos a la enfermería, pronto- Dijo Ron, tomando a la muchacha en brazos. Harry recogió todas sus cosas, pensando que en algo podrían servir, y se dirigieron con el paso más rápido que les fue posible, a la enfermería.  
  
**  
  
Hermione recorrió toda la amplia Sala Común de Ravenclaw, pensando que sería más conveniente que tuviese las habitaciones arriba como ocurría en el caso de Gryffindor, y no al fondo de lo que parecía un largo pasillo lleno de puertas que daban paso a las habitaciones.   
  
- Contraseña... ¿ Necesitaré aquí una para salir?- Se preguntó Hermione, desesperada al ver que todos los alumnos de la casa se encontraban cenando. Se acercó a la estatua que cubría la entrada, y le pidió que la dejara salir. Al ver que no hubo respuesta, ni tampoco luego de cinco intentos, se sentó a esperar que alguien entrara. Se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza cuando ya habían pasado veinte minutos y nadie entraba, que este le sangró.   
  
Hermione sentía, extrañamente, una completa posesión del cuerpo en que habitaba. Ahora no había una segunda persona, pero... ¿ Aquello sería malo? No, no tenía que pensar tan negativamente. Pero... ¿ Si se estaba quedando atrapada en ese tiempo? Otra vez aquel mismo pensamiento que la había expulsado de su cama y que ahora era solo terror, un profundo terror.   
  
" No tengo como salir, no sé como salir..." Pensó Hermione, mirando la sangre que había salido de su labio y que manchaba sus dedos. Al pensar de esa forma tan irónica que podría acabar con la vida de Draco, se dio cuenta de que si ella no podía salir de ese tiempo, de ese truco maldito, podría ser quien en realidad desaparecería para siempre de la vida de todos...¿ Qué le importaba en esos momentos la vida de Draco? La había hecho sufrir tanto que quizás mañana mismo los anticuerpos que se había provocado al amor desde tanto tiempo, podrían funcionar y seguir haciéndolo hasta que fuese conveniente. Draco tan solo tenía que quedar en el olvido, como una tonta anécdota que le contaría a sus hijos, a sus nietos...   
  
Tonta. Tremandamente tonta. ¿ Cómo intentaba consolarse de forma tan fácil? Sabía que eso era mentira, y que siempre lo sería. No solo se había lastimado su orgullo, su espíritu, sus ánimos, sus intentos por superar todo lo acontecido; se había muerto algo en ella. Y para su desgracia, eso no era el amor que sentía por Draco.   
  
Solo estaba tratando de llenar ese vacío con odio, un odio que pudiese matar ese amor que seguía allí, vivo, dentro de ella. ¿ Pero en verdad existían en ella las fuerzas suficientes como para odiar ? Si, las habían. Amaba y odiaba a Draco, pero no de forma tal que uno venciera al otro. Era igual que al principio de todo, cuando pensaba en el joven rubio en la soledad de su lecho. Cuando pensaba estar confundida, cuando intentaba estarlo para no amar...   
  
Alguien entró a la sala común. Hermione se levantó de un salto y se pasó las manos por la cara como se intentara despertarse luego de haber dormido muchísimas horas.   
  
- Oye, espera- Dijo, antes de que el chico avanzara lo suficiente como para que la estatua se cerrara. El niño la miró extrañado, y luego de que Hermione salió de la Sala, le preguntó:  
  
- ¿ En qué andas?-   
  
- Voy a robar dulces, cuando vuelva te doy- Dijo, haciendo al niño sonreír. Luego, comenzó a correr hasta donde creía que debía seguir la puerta que le había servido de medio para llegar al tiempo en que se encontraba. Corrió hasta que las piernas le dolieron, pero la puerta no apareció. Recorrió una vez más el castillo, casi completo, y dieron las diez de la noche sin que encontrase nada. Bueno, no exactamente.   
  
Hermione se sentó en el suelo, cansada. Sudaba mucho, y como por aquellas regiones del castillo no había magia que asegurara la permanente calefacción , se estaba congelando casi voluntariamente. Se levantó para ir a las cocinas por alguna bebida, pero cuando iba a doblar la esquina para bajar al segundo piso, escuchó unas voces masculinas enredadas en una discusión. Se apegó a la muralla, y observó que a su lado, en el suelo, había una túnica de colegio y sobre ella un cuervo que descanzaba tranquilamente. Sonrió al pensar que esas túnicas eran de Ravenclaw y que quizá algún niño descuidado las había dejado por allí.   
  
- ¡ Oh, Julius! Deja de decir que yo no apoyo a la causa. - Reclamó una voz, muy parecida a una que había escuchado antes... Pero ¿ Dónde?  
  
- ¿ Por qué si es verdad? Tu no pareces estar consiguiendo más ayudantes para el Señor, ¿ O me equivoco?- La otra voz, bastante más grave que la anterior, se mostraba enfadada.   
  
- Si, porque estoy a punto de convencer a un grupo de quinto año para que se nos unan. Severus Snape, por ejemplo, ese chico que sabe más magia oscura que todos los de su curso, y que además es bueno en todas las otras artes. ¿ Ese no es un aporte?   
  
- Bueno, si lo es...- El otro hombre titubeó unos segundos- Pero de igual forma no aportas con tantos como yo lo hago. Lord Voldemort no tiene tantos ayudantes en Hogwarts como antes...- Susurró.  
  
-¿ Lord Voldemort? - Se preguntó Hermione, tratando de escuchar con más atención.  
  
- Tonto, porque la mayoría salió el año pasado. Todos eran de séptimo, y si tu no hubieses repetido de año, tampoco estarías aquí, bruto.- Reclamó.  
  
- No me trates de esa forma, Lucius Malfoy. Sabes que estoy más alto que tú y que facilmente puedo...  
  
- No me vengas con amenazas, y mucho menos digas mi apellido como cualquier cosa. ¡Deberías lavarte la boca antes de mencionarlo! - Exclamó el otro, al que habían reconocido como Lucius Malfoy. Hermione, con el corazón exaltado, intentó acercarse más.  
  
- Oh, lo siento- Exclamó burlonamente la otra voz- Julius McLyn lo siente, lo siente mucho, señor.-  
  
Luego comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.   
  
**  
  
- Eloy, vamos, despierta- Llamó Draco, golpeándola en las mejillas, preocupado porque el calor comenzaba a escaparse de su cuerpo. Miró sus vendas ensangrentadas, y comenzó a retirarlas.  
  
- Draco, no lo hagas.- Ordenó la voz de Lord Voldemort, tras de él. Trataba de disimular un enorme júbilo, pero de una forma que no fue lo suficientemente efectiva para Draco.- Vete.  
  
No se movió.  
  
- Ahora- Exigió una vez más, perdiendo la paciencia.   
  
Draco se levantó y lo miró frente a frente.  
  
- ¿ Por qué esa felicidad?- Preguntó, sin poder evitarlo, dirigiéndole una mirada fría. Lord Voldemort sonrió de una manera desagradable, y luego le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó arrodillado en el suelo sin aire.  
  
- No seas insolente, Malfoy. No me vuelvas a mirar de esa forma.- El brujo se dio vuelta, y con una señal hizo que todos se retiraran. Luego Draco, sin poder discutir, salió de la Sala. Entonces, cuando cerraron las puertas y solo Eloy y Voldemort quedaron dentro, se oyó una estruendosa carcajada. Fría, tan fría que hizo a Draco que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca.   
  
En aquel momento tuvo un presentimiento terrible, y corrió hasta la Sala de Encuentro. Allí, presenció como el reloj de la persona que jamás se había presentado y de la cual hasta el momento no había registro, de desprendía una luz casi cegadora.   
  
¿Fletcher estaba siendo ubicado... ?  
  
La aguja se detuvo en un punto.   
  
- Hogwarts...- Murmuró Draco, sorprendido.   
  
**  
  
- Imbécil- Escupió Lucius.- A ver si tienes ese humor si fracasamos pasado mañana, cuando hagamos el asalto en Hogsmeade. A que no te atreves a matar a ningún tonto, Julius-   
  
- Bueno, no pensé que lo tomarás como una competencia, pero está bien. Con tal de que no lo arruines todo, novato, nuestro Señor estará complacido por mi buena "recolección".  
  
- Eso crees. Aunque... estoy seguro de que cuando ocurra todo, ...- Lucius calló un momento- Bueno, que cuando ocurra todo, y como van los miembros más honorables,... ¡ Va a ser una deliciosa matanza!- Terminó, gustoso. Hermione se había acercado al punto que podía observar sus sombras. Una era alta y delgada, y la otra más pequeña pero robusta.   
  
- Es obvio, además, el Lord está sobre la huella del Heredero de Gryffindor, y lo más probable es que estudie aquí en el colegio...   
  
- Si, lo sé. También sé que vas a decir " Y es por ello que quizás y muera al defender a alguien ". Si, se supone que es una personita muy valiente, como ese tonto cuatro ojos de James Potter.   
  
Las voces rieron. Hermione, lo suficientemente enojada como para lanzarles unas maldiciones imperdonables, intentó irse sin hacer ruido, pero tropezó con las túnicas y cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido enorme.   
  
- ¡Ah, mierda!- Exclamó Hermione, sin poder evitarlo. Miró sus pies, enredados en la ropa, y al cuervo haciendo ruido como loco, sin duda asustado.   
  
Entonces, como estaba predestinado, aparecieron Lucius y la otra persona ante ella, asombrados ante el descubrimiento de una espía.   
  
- ¡Una tonta ravenclaw escuchó todo!- Exclamó McLyn, el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos de azul pálido, que tenía el aspecto más amenazador que Hermione jamás había visto.   
  
- Espera, espera...- Lucius se acercó a Hermione, y le quitó los cabellos de la cara. Entonces rió muy fuerte.- Amandita, ¿ Gastándonos bromas? - Se levantó y ofreció la mano a Hermione, quien no entendía. Cuando ya estaba de pie, Lucius dijo con mucha calma: - No te preocupes, es una de los nuestros.   
  
  
  
" ¿ Una aspirante a mortífago? " Se preguntó Hermione, con los ojos muy abiertos.   
  
- Aunque...- Lucius abrazó a Hermione de forma que ella no se pudiera soltar, lo que la puso alerta.- Ya sabes más de la cuenta, Amandita, y no creo que eso sea bueno...- Dijo con voz arrastrada, mientras pasaba un dedo por su cuello, como jugando. Entonces se acercó McLyn, y sacó una daga que de inmediato puso en el cuello de Hermione.  
  
- ¿ Qué escuchaste, querida?- Preguntó, bastante enfadado como para matarla allí mismo.   
  
" Estoy en problemas, en graves problemas..." Pensó Hermione. " Y no sé como salir, no sé como hacerlo..."  
  
- Hermione...- Llamó una voz a lo lejos, suave, muy suavemente. Hermione miró a todos lados, sobresaltada al escuchar su nombre verdadero de alguna persona por allí.  
  
Pero Lucius y Julius McLyn no habían escuchado nada, y seguían teniéndola acorralada.   
  
- Vamos, habla.- Exigió McLyn.   
  
Sin escapatoria posible, Hermione cerró los ojos rogando porque apareciera alguien...Y su llamado fue escuchado.   
  
Pero no de la forma que esperaba.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Nota de la Autora:  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Hola! ¿ Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. A pesar de que recibí pokitos reviews por el capítulo anterior, subí este porque lo tenía escrito ya y no quería que pasara lo mismo que con Night - que aún tengo el cap 6 guardado por allí-. En fin, esta vez no tengo muxo que contar, solo que no fui al evento tributo de una de mis bandas favoritas ochenteras, que es Depeche Mode. T.T , y que... mmm... no, nada más.Pero bueno, respecto al capítulo- ojalá les haya gustado. Personalmente a mi me fascina este cap, sobretodo la parte donde a Eloy le sangra el brazo *_* me lo imaginé como de película:P-: ¿ De qué forma creen que se rescatará a Hermione de aquella situación? Yo no lo sé, aún no me lo imagino... jajaja, ¡mentira! Yo lo sé, muajaja [risa maléfica] Para saberlo, deben dejarme reviews con su opinión, o mails o al menos ubicarme por msn, ya que sin ellas no sé si les gusta o no... y claro , luego leer el capítulo número seis :) Jjaja Ya, me despido...  
  
Hasta la próxima, niñas!  
  
Akane Wakashimatzu©  
  
[que lindo se ve eso , snif, snif... aunque no sea realmente válido T.T] 


	6. Old Feelings

Las Dos Caras de la Luna.  
  
Capítulo Sexto.  
  
"Old Feelings"  
  
  
  
La noche se acomodó entre las formas del campo, y las estrellas brillantes reemplazaron los tonos rojos que, horas antes, habían bañado el cielo haciendo creer que algo se incendiaba entre las nubes. Un viento frío, corriendo rápido, atravezaba los huecos entre los arboles, algunos empinados, otros curcurchos; y les mecía las trenzas verdes produciéndose un delicioso ruido de travesura, de cosa natural e inevitable. Escuchar todos los sonidos que salían de la boca de la noche provocaba una sensación de hombre salvaje, de libertad; una sensación que quizás solo era el aire fresco e imperturbado por ruidos de voces humanas, carente de eso que es algo disonante que se nos cuela tanto en los huesos que abstraernos de ello nos resulta un milagro digno de la más expresiva sonrisa.   
  
Los rayos de luna se metían por entre la oscuridad, y unos de ellos se colaron por la ventana de la enfermería para iluminarla y dotar a sus blancas y mortesinas paredes de un tinte de ensueño, que fue, probablemente, lo que hizo creer a Hermione Granger, al despertar, que en verdad no lo había hecho.   
  
En el aire de la enfermería, mezclándose con el de las flores y de la húmeda tierra, flotaba el de los medicamentos, de las pociones y de sus distintos componentes, cosa que provocaba en Hermione una especie de efecto parecido al de la droga, y que evitaba que su cuerpo tuviese la suficiente fuerza como para poder mantenerse erguido. Con más fuerzas de las que tenía se valió para poder lograr sentarse en la cama, y observar luego que ambiente le rodeaba. En verdad no había nada especial en la enfermería, salvo una camilla con las sábanas desordenadas, como si alguien se hubiese acostado antes allí, y el reloj golpeando los segundos con más fuerza de lo acostumbrado. Quizás era el dolor de cabeza que intesificaba los sonidos más leves, incluso ese incesante goteo proveniente de algún lado.   
  
Bebió un poco de agua, y encontró una tarjeta junto a la jarra. Sin ir más allá, dejó el vaso en la mesa de noche y se ocupó, con ambas manos, de abrir el sellado sobre sin remitente. Al hacerlo, sacó el pergamino, y notó la letra de Ron Weasley escrita con tinta negra. Leyó en voz alta, sin darse cuenta, la nota.  
  
" Dulces sueños, mañana temprano nos cuentas todo.  
  
Ron."  
  
Sonrió. Adivinaba claramente lo que Ron había pensado.   
  
- Ron, que tierno...- Apretó la nota contra sí. Era, sin duda, un detalle muy significativo y simple a la vez. -Un momento... ¡ Es una carta de Ron! ¡Maravilloso!  
  
A pesar del intenso dolor de cabeza no pudo evitar dar un pequeño gritito de felicidad, no sin luego taparse la boca con una mano. Había vuelto a su tiempo, había escapado del ataque de Lucius Malfoy y de su amigote. Aunque, ¿ Cómo? No recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido. Las imágenes se tornaban borrosas luego de que Lucius la apuntara en la garganta con su varita mágica, y los sonidos parecían distorcionados a voluntad. Recordaba que Harry había aparecido, aunque no era Harry físicamente, pero sabía que lo era... Corrían... ¿ Por qué corrían?   
  
El dolor de cabeza luchaba contra sus ansias de indagar más en su memoria. Solo la voz de Ron gritando " Fabuloso" y la sonrisa de Harry aparecían constantemente en su cabeza sin esfuerzo. Para recordar el por qué de su brazo vendado tuvo que esforzarse un poco más, a pesar de que solo llegó a recordar que le había dolido mucho al caer, si, justo antes de que todo se volviera negro.   
  
- Necesito un remedio...- Hermione, algo mareada, se bajó de la camilla, y caminó, tambaleándose, hacia el estante en el cual Madam Pomfrey guardaba todos los frascos con pociones medicinales. Buscó alguna que conociera, y a pesar de que la lista era extensa, solo uno de los que allí había le resultó familiar; y lamentablemente era solo para aliviar las contracturas musculares. Afirmándose en los bordes de las camillas, como si se tratara de una anciana, volvió a recostarse, y bebió más agua. Estaba impaciente por conocer que había ocurrido, pero a la vez deseaba dormir doce días más para poder recuperarse. Era una sensación tan extraña como que el perfume de Draco pareciera estar tan cerca de ella como las sábanas blancas que la cubrían.   
  
Dio un respingo, y miró a todos lados buscando al dueño de aquel aroma. Sin saber si era alivio o desanimo lo que sentía, se tapó un poco más y observó el techo. Sin ni una grieta en que entretenerse mirando, parecía obligatorio pensar en Draco Malfoy. Y no quería, y no por el dolor de cabeza, si no por el dolor que le provocaban las heridas no curadas. Le dolía pensar en él en momentos inesperados, recordar las cosas que le había hecho, incluso sentir su aroma pegado a la piel.   
  
Recordó esa antigua canción muggle tan famosa, que decía " Don´t believe in feels, Don´t believe in things, Don´t believe in anything... Stupid Girl".   
  
Se miró el brazo, vendado desde los dedos hasta más arriba del codo, y trató de moverlo. Gimió de dolor con solo intentarlo, a pesar de que el único resultado fue mover un dedo.   
  
- No hagas eso.  
  
Hermione saltó asustada. Por un momento no quiso voltear, no quiso ni siquiera asociar la voz con el rostro, o responder a aquel consejo.   
  
Era su perfume, era ... era todo. Estaba allí, de golpe, como todo lo que le sucedía. Nuevamente, para torturarla, o quizás para cumplir algún fin ...  
  
En su destino...  
  
*  
  
- ¿ Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó, con un hilo de voz temblorosa. Volteó lentamente, y observó su figura, sentada correctamente, ataviada con una capa verde de terciopelo y botones de plata, y un gorro de punta quebrada sobre sus cabellos rubios.- Yu no puedes... Tu no debes estar aquí, Draco.   
  
- Sé que no debo, pero creo que puedo-  
  
- ¿Haz escapado?- Preguntó, incrédula. Quería decir " Voldemort te ha enviado", pero por algún motivo sabía que no podía ser así. No sabía el tiempo que había transcurrido de la última vez que lo había visto, pero aunque su rostro no mostraba más cambios que el de una cortadura en la mejilla, sus ojos grises mostraban años de avance en un territorio que le era desconocido.   
  
- Mi vida son solo escapes, y no estoy dispuesto a seguir con esto. Escapé esta vez solo para darme cuenta de que nunca había huido de nada...- Sus ojos grises la miraron fijamente, y su mano fría acarició por un momento la mejilla de Hermione.- Ni siquiera pude librarme de ti... y porque tampoco desee hacerlo.  
  
Había algo sincero y terrible en aquellas palabras, una conexión indisoluble que parecía presentarse entre ambos en el trasfondo de su voz, que logró hacer que Hermione sintiera de repente todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel como si hubiese ocurrido una explosión dentro de ella. Había rabia, había amor, preocupación, ... todo brotaba de ella sin control. Enfadada con él, con ella y con la situación misma que los envolvía nuevamente en un mismo lugar, le pegó una fuerte cachetada que lo hizo quedar con la vista en el suelo, sin poder decir palabra. Pero luego una desesperación inmensa se apoderó de su cuerpo, y no fue capaz de reprimir unas gruesas lágrimas ardientes y dolorosas, y tampoco de evitar tomar su rostro entre las manos, mirarlo a los ojos y luego besarlo en los labios,...Y susurrarle, con la voz exaltada:  
  
" Te amo".  
  
*  
  
Y en el de todos.   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Nota de la Autora  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
¡ Hola ! Chik@s, son las 03:49 de la madrugada del sábado 17 de Enero, y recién terminé este mini capítulo. En erdad ya era el tercero que escribía, y solo la letra Arial y la melodía de Lucybell en mis oídos pudo inspirarme, ya que estaba harta de la historia que yo misma había formado, y que me demorara tanto en que Draco y Hermione se encontraran T.T Así que pues, no expliqué nada - en el próximo cap se explican las cosas que faltan, como " ¿ Y Hermione como salió? ¿ Harry? O_O||| " o " ¿ Y Draco como salió? ¿ Y ese corte en su mejillita hermosa?" xD , así que no desesperen. Bueno, estoy media apurada, así que si les pareció malito el capítulo, diganmelo, si les pareció bueno, también, y todas las cosas que tengan que comentar respecto al fiC. Pocos "reviuces" me han llegado [a pesar de que la suma en general se ve bastante abultada] ultimamente, así que espero que si a alguien le gusta esta *nice* historia, se de el tiempectio de hacermelo saber en un review. Si no, pues... O_o Um... No sigo la historia, obviamente, pero además me deprimo T.T   
  
Bueno, eso, Byes.  
  
  
  
Akane Wakashimatzu ©  
  
[xD]  
  
PD: ¿ Vieron EXTERMINIO? Es buenísima!! *-* Y... ¿ Destino Final 2? Es wena pero... es como para kedarse en la pura retina, no? :p  
  
Ahora quiero ver The Last Samurai, Scary Movie 3 y Peter Pan!! [ Jejeje todo porque Cap. Garfio es mi futuro esposo Jason Isaacs :p]  
  
PD2: Sabían que P. Jackson va a hacer King Kong - pare´ que ya la hizo- y El Hobbit? Mich... O_O Y va a salir la peli de Garfield, y... em... La de DragonBall en humanos se murió. = Era medio imposible, un tipo con los pelos de Gokú o de Vegeta y con la sensualidad de este... Además, los músculos tenían que ser como " Chuarzeneger" [jajajaja] y no me lo imagino con peluca de Saya ._.U  
  
PD3: He visto al tipo más igual en la historia a Tom Felton!! Era... IGUAL. En serio! Tenía exactamente las mismas facciones, la misma nariz, aunque claro, estaba un poco más moreno por el calor inernal que hace aki ....¿ Alguien me dijo que Tom se había rapado? O_o Pork este chico estaba rapado. A lo mejor vino a Chile y fui la unica en verlo xD Ojalás!!! 


	7. Respuestas

No creerías las cosas que he hecho   
  
por ella.   
  
Cobardemente pero sin vergüenza.   
  
Era una piedra en el agua seca por dentro.   
  
Así se siente cuando la verdad es la   
  
palabra sometida   
  
Fui tan dócil como un guante   
  
y tan sincero como pude.  
  
Ella usó mi cabeza como un revólver, Soda Stereo.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Las dos caras de la Luna.  
  
Capítulo séptimo.   
  
" Respuestas "  
  
¿ Sería todo un sueño?   
  
Hermione no pudo evitar formularse esa pregunta mientras sentía el aroma suave de la piel de Draco invandiendo sus sentidos, sus cabellos algo húmedos enredándose entre sus dedos, su respiración algo agitada escuchando entre cada beso, su lengua caliente jugueteando dentro de su boca y la frialdad de la piel que revestía sus delgados dedos tocando su cuello y su mentón. Draco estaba con ella, lo podía sentir, con todos sus demonios y sus angeles. Hermione percibía en él amor, cariño, desesperación, avidez, y también cierta cuota de sentimientos oscuros añadida a los que siempre había cargado.   
  
Pero sin embargo, no podía privarse de él por más tiempo. Lo necesitaba, y sabía que en ella también existía la misma desesperación que él le entregaba, además de aquellos sentimientos oscuros que intentaban calmar un poco a su corazón acelerado y enfriar su mente, intentando que una vez más creyera en esas ideas inciertas que le hacían imaginar una imagen cruel de una verdad que jamás había sido tal. Tan solo eran escudos contra otros escudos, una guerra de sentimientos que se bate en cualquier corazón humano, que quita la tranquilidad y armonía a cualquier alma que busque respuestas, y que tan solo logra confundir con preguntas innecesarias , ocultando las cosas pequeñas que nos revelan la verdad. Pero es verdad que, incluso la Biblia dice, es tonto aquel que cree en su corazón... Y que el que duda demasiado de él nunca es feliz.  
  
Lamentablemente, Hermione y Draco volvían a ser arrastrados por sus demonios, y repentinamente, sus labios se encontraban separados, sus manos alejadas de la piel del otro y sus ojos, intranquilos, fijos en los de la persona que tenían en frente, que a momentos les parecía irreal e incluso ajena.   
  
- No debió pasar- Murmuró Hermione, bajando la cabeza. Los rizos castaños le cubrieron el rostro, impidiendo a Draco ver las lágrimas que volvían a caer de sus ojos marrones.   
  
Él, sintiéndose culpable por la tristeza que notaba en Hermione, se levantó de su asiento y se puso el sombrero. No dijo más palabra, parecía herido. Y en verdad lo estaba, pero no quería demostrarlo para solo obtener más palabras hiladas en una voz quebrada de aquella chica que lo había hecho volver y enfrentarse de una vez a todas las cosas que lo perseguían desde que su vida tomó forma.   
  
- Dulces sueños, Hermione. Mañana habrá tiempo para hablar, y quizás animos- Dijo Draco, avanzando hacia la puerta de la enfermería. Hermione lo miró, casi con miedo a ser descubierta, y le susurró:  
  
- ¿ Por qué volviste?-   
  
Él se volteó, y sonrió. Estaba ya afuera de la enfermería, y tenía la mano sobre la manija de la puerta, que permanecía entreabierta solo para dejar ver su rostro.   
  
- Pensé que ya lo sabías- Contestó.- Duerme bien.   
  
Y entonces cerró la puerta y la enfermería se sumió en una oscuridad que permitió a Hermione, mareada por el olor de las pociones y por la situación misma, consiliar pronto el sueño, sin pensar en nada, ni formularse preguntas, ni intentar descubrir respuestas. Tan solo cerró los ojos, y se hundió en sueños maravillosos.   
  
**  
  
Salió de la ducha, y, una vez seca, comenzó a vestirse rapidamente, sintiendo el corazón algo acelerado. Se puso la blusa, la corbata a rayas amarillas y rojas, la falda gris tableada, los calcetines del mismo color y los zapatos negros, con un bajo tacón. Luego se puso encima la túnica negra, en la cual se notaba colorida la insignia de Gryffindor, y se peinó con una trenza, de la cual se escaparon algunos mechones rebeldes. Se mojó una vez más la cara, como asegurándose de que estaba despierta, y salió del baño de la enfermería para subir luego a buscar su mochila al dormitorio y encontrarse, seguramente, con Harry y Ron en la sala común.  
  
- Señorita, debe tomar esto antes de irse. Le servirá para todo el día, así evitará algún desmayo y tendrá mucha energía para iniciar sus clases- Dijo la enfermera, ofreciéndole una cuchara pequeña de madera que contenía un poco de una poción parecida al agua estancada con algas molidas.   
  
" Todo por la salud". Pensó Hermione antes de beber el medicamento. Evitando hacer arcadas frente a la enfermera, sonrió de forma temblorosa y, no sin anter agradecerle por sus cuidados, se despidió rapidamente.   
  
Justo cuando salía de la enfermería se topó con Harry y Ron que , seguramente iban a visitarla.  
  
- ¡ Hermione!- Gritó Ron, y sin poder contenerse, se abalanzó sobre Hermione para abrazarla con fuerza.  
  
- Ron... cuidado...- Dijo Hermione, apenas respirando.  
  
- ¡ Hermione, estás bien!- Gritó esta vez Harry, que venía un poco más atrás, y la abrazó con igual fuerza que Ron.   
  
- Chicos... Si... estoy bien-   
  
- ¡ Fabuloso!- Exclamó Ron, mirándola con ojos brillantes de emoción. Luego se sonrojó al ver que Hermione tenía en su mano derecha la nota que el le había dejado.- ¿ Vas a la Sala Común?- Preguntó, mirando hacia otro lado.   
  
- Si, a buscar mi bolso. ¿ Qué día es hoy? ¿ Y qué hora es?- Preguntó, sonriendo.  
  
- Es día miércoles 28 de Abril, y la hora es... - Harry miró su reloj- Ocho de la mañana en punto.   
  
- Y hace frío y hambre, así que apurémonos- Dijo Ron.   
  
Los tres Gryffindor, sonriendo, se encaminaron a su sala común conversando animadamente.  
  
- ¡ Dulce de anis !- Dijo Harry, permitiendo la entrada a la sala. El retrado de la Dama Gorda saludó a Hermione, pero como tenían mucha hambre, no pudieron escuchar todas las bendiciones que la señora le decía a la Gryffindor. Antes de que Hermione pudiera ir a buscar su bolso con todos los libros que tenía que llevar para las clases del día, y bajar para ir a desayunar, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, y algunos otros Gryffindor ya la habían saludado y dicho, más de cien veces, " ¡Que bueno que estás bien!".   
  
- Bueno, vamos- Dijo Hermione, cargando su bolso y algo sonrojada por tanto abrazo.   
  
- Si, vamos. Tengo tanta hambre que me comería... ¡ Once dragones!- Dijo Ron, tocandose la panza.   
  
- ¡ Un momento!- Dijo Harry, algo desanimado- Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore. Dijo que cuando despertara Hermione fueramos a su despacho para que él pudiera contarle cómo pasó todo...  
  
- Es verdad. No sé cómo... ¿ En verdad estuve en otro tiempo?- Preguntó Hermione, dudosa.  
  
- Si, y no sabes el susto que me... - Ron tosió- que nos hiciste pasar, jovencita. Así que ¡ Quedan prohibidas las habitaciones del tiempo y los dulces con chocolate! ¿ Entendido?  
  
Hermione rió.  
  
- Un momento... Harry, ¿ Entonces tu si me sacaste de allí ?-   
  
- Dumbledore te lo va a contar todo. Tenemos que ir a hablar con él o si no el viejecito se enoja- Dijo Harry, sonriendo.   
  
- O.k. Entonces vamos... - Hermione se detuvo. Iban ya saliendo por el recuadro de la Dama Gorda, y Ron se las había ingeniado ya para estar bebiendo un jugo de calabaza en sustituto al desayuno que posiblemente no alcanzarían a tener. - Chicos, tengo que decirles algo... Draco ... bueno... él...- Titubeó. ¿ Sería prudente decírselo a Ron y a Harry, ahora? Bueno, se enterarían de todos modos... si es que no lo había soñado- Draco volvió a Hogwarts, anoche.   
  
- ¿ EH?- Ron escupió un poco de jugo, y comenzó a toser con tanta fuerza que la cara se le puso roja.   
  
- Pero si Dumbledore no nos ha dicho nada... Y...- Harry parecía confundido.  
  
- Llegó anoche, muy tarde... Y me fue a ver a la enfermería.  
  
A Ron se le quitó de súbito la tos.   
  
**  
  
- Ya le he contado todo. - Draco se detuvo a observar las llamas de la chimenea- ¿ Qué opina, Profesor ?   
  
- Que haz actuado de forma incorrecta, pensando de manera incorrecta y usando los medios incorrectos- Dijo Severus Snape, de pie frente a Draco, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.   
  
- Vaya. Gracias por su sinceridad- Dijo Draco, algo sorprendido, pero sonriendo de todas formas. ¿ Qué otra cosa podía esperar de Severus Snape? Por eso había ido a hablar con él antes que con otra persona.   
  
- A pesar de todo, señor Malfoy, lo entiendo.- Prosiguió el profesor luego de sentarse al lado de él y mirarlo por unos segundos-. Su edad es de estupidez.   
  
- De bastante, diría yo- Añadió Draco, pasándose las manos por el cabello mientras apoyaba los codos en las rodillas. Parecía, repentinamente, aquejado por un malestar de esos que, sabía Severus muy bien, las pociones que él enseñaba a diario jamás podrían curar. El profesor, dudando un poco, le puso una mano en la espalda a su alumno, y sonrió debilmente.   
  
- Deberías calmarte. Ya lo hiciste, no hay más remedio. Te lo dice alguien que aún se arrepiente de su pasado y que no ha logrado nada con ello- Dijo Severus Snape, con la vista perdida en algún lugar entre las llamas.   
  
- ¿Creí que iba a ganar, sabe? Pero solo logré que mi padre maldiga tener un hijo como yo... y que Hermione no quiera hablarme jamás en su vida.- Draco sonrió y cerró los ojos. Severus lo observaba atentamente-. Al principio todo iba bien. Tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer: Entrenar, obedecer, fingir... Para luego derrotar a su Señor Oscuro. Parecía fácil, y de inmediato entendí que no lo era, y que nunca lo iba a hacer. Comencé a arrepentirme, a dudar... todo se fue a la mierda. Veía a Hermione entre ríos de sangre, oía a mi padre prohibiéndome no seguir el camino que me tenía designado,... y me iba pudriendo. Entonces... no lo soporté más.   
  
- Y ahora estás aquí y no haz escapado de nada. Lo entiendo. Perfectamente.- El profesor de pociones se detuvo, y luego retomó la conversación- Lo que no logro entender es cómo escapaste de allí. Yo casi muero por escapar de Lord Voldemort.  
  
- Es algo complejo. Allí hay una chica, Eloy, que posee poderes que van más allá de la magia que nos enseñan a controlar aquí. No sé si es magia negra, pero blanca no puede ser- Draco se miró el brazo, que lo traía vendado, y arrugó el ceño- Una persona de apellido Fletcher unió sus poderes con los de Eloy, para poder ella esconderse de Voldemort y protegerla a la vez. Están unidos magicamente, y ahora yo también lo estoy con ellos. Esto permite que no me puedan ubicar en ningún lugar en que este... Si puedo controlarlo.  
  
El profesor se levantó rapidamente de su silla y sacó un libro de los muchos que tenía en su alta estantería. Pasó varias páginas, hasta que luego se detuvo en una y se la mostró a Draco.   
  
- ¿ Reconoces este símbolo?-   
  
Draco miró los dibujos que mostraba la ilustración de un brazo, y sonrió.  
  
- Si, claro. Mi brazo tiene una parte muy pequeña de ese tatuado de enredadera de tréboles. ¿ Es bueno o malo ?- Preguntó Draco.  
  
- Digamos que es ... extraño- Dijo Severus, mirando a Draco bastante sorprendido- Entonces supongo que saliste por la puerta simplemente, solo controlando tu ... tu "cualidad".   
  
- Sí... Si me concentro lo suficiente, puedo hacerme invisible ante la vista de los demás, y también evitar que los relojes mágicos me ubiquen. Pero eso es todo. Eloy me pidió que solo los usara para escapar y poder llegar a Hogwarts... - Draco pareció pensativo- Para encontrar a Fletcher y advertirle... - Miró s Severus Snape con preocupación- que aquí corría peligro.   
  
**  
  
- ¡ Cuanto me alegro de su rápida mejoría, señorita Granger!- Exclamó jubiloso el anciano director del colegio mientras los tres jóvenes Gryffindor tomaban asiento donde él les había indicado.  
  
- Gracias. En verdad no sé cuanto estuve dormida, ...- Confesó Hermione, poniéndose colorada.  
  
- Fue solo una semana, no se preocupe. Pompy pensó que estaría en la enfermería un mes, y ya ve, nuevamente está conversando conmigo. Su cualidad Gryffindor es muy notable.   
  
- ¿ La de meterme en problemas?- Preguntó Hermione, casi con inocencia.- Harry y Ron me ganan.   
  
- Digamos que estamos igual... Tu llegas y te pierdes en el tiempo por andar curioseando en habitaciones raras- Dijo Harry intentando parecer enfadado. Claro, la sonrisa que le bailoteaba juguetona en los labios dejaba en evidencia su actuación.  
  
- De eso es precisamente de lo que tenemos que hablar. Señorita, ¿ Qué hacía en lugares tan escondidos del castillo?- Preguntó Albus Dumbledore, ordenando una pila de libros viejos y mohosos que tenía en el escritorio, y que además desprendían polvo y mal olor con solo moverlos.   
  
- Bueno... necesitaba estar sola- Contestó la Gryffindor, bajando la cabeza.  
  
- Entiendo que esté pasando por momentos muy difíciles- Dijo el director, sentándose y dejando al fin su mal oliente oficio con los libros. Miraba fijamente a Hermione a los ojos, con una expresión parecida a la de la tristeza que experimenta un padre al ver a su hijo llorar.- ¿ Quiere contarme qué sucedió? La habitación cambia de lugar y...  
  
- Como dije, estaba buscando un momento alejada del mundo y... en un internado mágico no es muy fácil, así que fui a un " escondite" que tenía... Una voz me llamó, y de repente me encontraba dentro de la habitación... - Hermione cerró los ojos. No recordaba nada claramente- Las imágenes que recuerdo son borrosas. Solo... un olor a rosas muy fuerte y la sensación de caer al vacío... Y, entonces, desperté en otro lugar, con... otra gente- Dijo Hermione, como comenzando a recordar. De repente vio a Lucius Malfoy, claramente, y por alguna extraña razón entendió que no debía decir nada de lo que había visto. ¿ Por qué? No lo sabía. Algo dentro de ella le gritaba que no dijera palabra al respecto.   
  
- ¿ Dónde despertó?-   
  
- No... no lo recuerdo. Solo me acuerdo de Harry... y que me dolía el brazo... - Mintió Hermione. Todas las imágenes aparecían en su mente lentamente, podiendo ella percibir cada detalle que al estarlas viviendo pasó inadvertido. Evitando que el director insistiera en conocer más detalles, Hermione preguntó:- ¿ Cómo me sacaron de allí?   
  
- ¡ Ni te lo imaginas!- Exclamó Ron, emocionado- Había un espejo y Harry lo cruzó... ¡ Y unos rayos verdes por todos lados! Fue fenomenal.   
  
- En verdad fue algo más complicado que eso- Dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo- Utilizamos un conjuro antiguo llamado Especulo Protactu, que, además de un círculo mágico, nos ayudó a crear un portal con forma de espejo hacia el tiempo en en cual usted estaba atrapada. Así, mientras yo mantenía el espejo y todo en su lugar, Harry cruzó el protal y pudo rescatarla atándole a la mano una cuerda de luz verde que a la vez estaba unida conmigo y con el mismo Harry. Entonces, como el tiempo era muy poco, solo unos segundos, corrieron hacia el otro lado del espejo... con el resultado de que usted se tropezó al salir y se golpeó el brazo. Luego, quizás por toda la tensión, usted quedó inconsciente.   
  
- Wow- Exclamó Hermione, sorprendida.- Por eso vi a Harry... Que no era Harry...  
  
- Es que tras el espejo tenía un cuerpo diferente como tu, Hermione- Dijo el joven de cabello negro azabache y de curiosa cicatriz en la frente-. No sé cómo, pero nos reconocimos.  
  
- Supongo que fue un conjuro muy difícil de realizar- Opinó Hermione.   
  
- Lo fue, si. Pero salió todo muy bien- Sonrió el director nuevamente.   
  
- Bueno... estem... ¿ Podemos ir a desayunar?- Preguntó el Gryffindor de cabello rojo, levantándose de su asiento al igual que Harry.   
  
- Claro, vayan. Pero quiero preguntarle algo a la señorita Granger, así que adelántense. No demoraré mucho- Aseguró Albus Dumbledore a los dos jóvenes, que parecían debatirse entre la curiosidad y el fuerte deseo de comer algo. Finalmente, cuando el hambre ganó, ellos se marcharon.   
  
- Hermione, ¿ El señor Malfoy volvió al colegio anoche, cierto?- Preguntó el anciano, tomándo la mano de Hermione con confianza. La chica, sorprendida, bajó la vista.  
  
- Si... ¿ Cómo lo sabe?  
  
- Sé de cada persona que entra y sale de este castillo, y además... se te nota en los ojos- Contestó el director-. ¿ Estás enamorada de ese chico, cierto? ¿ A pesar de todo?  
  
- Creo... que si- Hermione se sonrojó, mientras el corazón se le agitaba con tan solo reconocer lo que sentía.   
  
- Entonces todo marchará bien. No tienes que preocuparte.Y ... solo un consejo antes de que te vayas.  
  
  
  
- ¿ Cuál?- Preguntó Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
- Préstale más atención a tu corazón, Hermione, Muchas veces allí está la respuesta a todo.   
  
La Gryffindor, sonriendo, se marchó.   
  
- No es tan fácil como parece...- Murmuró, bajando las escaleras.   
  
**  
  
- Iré a ver a Dumbledore, tengo que hablar con él- Dijo Draco, levantándose de su asiento. Se arregló el cabello con las manos y se aseguró de que su túnica estaba en perfecto orden. En el momento que fuese, un Malfoy, aunque esté contra su propio apellido, puede abandonar esos rasgos que definen a su familia, como el cuidado por su apariencia.   
  
- Una cosa, Draco, antes de que te vayas. Tengo dos preguntas para ti-.   
  
- ¿Si?- Preguntó el muchacho, ya fuera del despacho y sosteniendo entre sus dedos la manija de la puerta.   
  
- Primero... ¿ Te volverás a ir?  
  
- ¿ Qué logro quedándome aquí? Luego podré dar los exámenes, y terminar el séptimo año, y poder irme al África si quiero a trabajar. Pero ahora no es mi prioridad. - Contestó- Incluso no sé si mi padre, al enterarse pague el otro año de colegio, o si Lord Voldemort me mata antes de poder llegar al otro año. Debo enfrentarme a ellos antes de definir lo que viene, ya que dependo de ellos. Lamentablemente. Pero eso le da un poco más de diversión al asunto, ¿ No lo cree?-  
  
Severus Snape pareció entender cada una de sus palabras, porque asintió silenciosamente, sin añadir ningún reproche o alguna objeción.   
  
- ¿ Y la segunda pregunta?-   
  
-¿ Por qué tenía que enamorarse de Hermione Granger?- Preguntó el profesor de Pociones- Precisamente de ella, que es Gryffindor... y amiga del insoportable de Potter.   
  
Draco dudó mucho más que para la anterior pregunta, y luego sonrió.  
  
- Creo que por eso, porque es Granger- Contestó, y cerró la puerta. Se oyeron sus pasos alejándose, y cuando ya solo quedó el tic tac del reloj inundando su despacho, Severus se sentó en su escritorio y bebió un poco de café.   
  
- Debe ser un buen motivo no tener realmente uno- Dijo.  
  
**  
  
- Waffles... Mmm...- Murmuraba Ron mientras caminaban hacia el aula de Transformaciones.- Delicioso... Waffles... Mmm...  
  
- Por eso te acompañaremos a todos lados, Hermione- Seguía diciendo Harry- No podemos arriesgarnos a que te quedes sola. Te apoyaremos, porque somos tus amigos y no queremos que te nos pierdas otra vez. ¡ Pasamos un susto terrible !- Exclamó.  
  
Ya habían llegado a la sala, y se ubicaron en sus puestos acostumbrados, los de la tercera fila al rincón. Hermione comenzó a sacar sus libros al igual que Harry, mientras Ron seguía con su repetitiva oda hacia el desayuno de aquella mañana.   
  
- Buenos días, alumnos- Saludó la profesora McGonagall, mirando a todos sus alumnos- Señorita Granger, permítale decirle que me alegro mucho de que esté nuevamente asisitiendo a clases.  
  
- Gracias, profesora- Contestó Hermione, algo sonrojada al ver como toda la clase la miraba, incluso los Slytherin´s.  
  
- Bueno, alumnos, como les prometí la clase anterior, hoy saldremos a poner en práctica lo que aprendimos. Es por eso que quiero que tomen sus cosas, y vayamos todos al lago-. La profesora vio que nadie se movía, y, borrando su sonrisa, alzó más la voz:- ¡ Ahora!.   
  
Mientras el ruido de sillas siendo movidas sin ser levantadas o libros cayendo pesadamente sobre las mesas, la puerta se abrió con lentitud y dejó pasar a otro alumno más, que vestía túnicas Slytherin.   
  
- ¿Señor Malfoy?-   
  
- Si, profesora. Me atrasé porque estaba con el director- Dijo él, evitando que le quitaran puntos a su casa y las posibles preguntas tontas que la profesora podía hacerle. Notó de inmediato como sus compañeros de curso y casa murmuraban entre si, lanzándole algunas miradas de desconfianza e incluso de respeto. Draco pensó que seguramente, como todos sabían que él no se había ido de vacaciones con su tía Sussy de Nueva Zelanda ni a cazar moscas al África, estaban seguros de que había vuelto de un duro y rápido entrenamiento que lo había convertido en un chico mucho más poderoso y temible. Sonrío. Aquello transformaba todo en una situación un poco más ventajosa.   
  
- ¡ Draco!- Exclamó Pansy, abriéndose paso entre los alumnos que intentaban salir corriendo y todos juntos por la pequeña puerta, como niños pequeños al ir de excursión-. ¡ Qué alegría que estés bien!- La muchacha saltó a sus brazos, feliz. Draco, que no compartía esa felicidad por verla nuevamente, pudo comprobar que Hermione Granger lo miraba con una ceja alzada y luego se marchaba junto a Ron Weasley y Harry Potter sin voltearse a mirarlo nuevamente.  
  
- ¿ Sueltame, quieres?- Exigió Draco, enfadado. En cuanto se hubo liberado de los brazos de Pansy, salió rapidamente con los demás alumnos.   
  
**  
  
Hermione se sentó en el pasto, junto a sus amigos, sabiendo que Draco la observaba hace bastante rato. Pasó, distraídamente, una mano por el césped, y topó con una bella y exótica flor que llamó su atención.   
  
- Que bonita- Murmuró.  
  
- Señorita Granger, venga. Usted también señor Malfoy.- La profesora miró una lista con los nombres de todos los alumnos, y sonrió algo orgullosa- Señor Potter, usted también.   
  
- ¿ Qué hice?- Preguntó el joven de gafas redondas, con voz inocente. Ron, que había quedado solo, se acercó a Neville y a Parvati a conversar.   
  
- Señorita Granger y señor Malfoy, ustedes han faltado a una clase muy importante y por lo tanto necesitarán supervisación en esta actividad al aire libre. Y eso es lo que hará el señor Potter, que fue el único que contestó bien el setenta porciento del test sorpresa de la clase anterior.   
  
- ¡ Yahoo!- Se sorprendió Harry.   
  
- Bueno, vayan a trabajar allí- La profesora les indicó un árbol que estaba frente al lago.   
  
Los tres caminaron, y Harry, que iba al medio, parecía descontesto repentinamente. Miró a Draco, y este le devolvió la mirada casi al segundo.  
  
- ¿ Qué, Potter?- Preguntó de mala gana.   
  
Harry siguió mirándolo, con la misma actitud que en los sueños lo hacen los gatos negros.   
  
- Solo diez minutos. Los estaré mirando, así que cuidado, ...Malfoy- Dijo repentinamente Harry, y se marchó a hablar de algo con la profesora McGonagall.  
  
- Hermione, te contaré todo. Pero te aseguro que serán más de diez minutos -. Dijo Draco, con las manos en los bolsillos como si aquel asunto no significara mucho más que una conversación de cualquier tema en cualquier lugar. Sin embargo, a pesar de esa señal de indiferencia, el Slytherin miraba a Hermione de la misma forma intensa, como tiempo atrás había hecho en la biblioteca...   
  
Una mirada que provocó el inicio de una historia...  
  
Que tan sólo contaba de dos personas, disfrazadas de serpiente y de león, buscando algo más allá de lo explicable con palabras...  
  
Quizás ese tibio sentimiento que algunos llamaban...amor.   
  
.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.  
  
Nota de la Autora.  
  
.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.  
  
A las 06:58 p.m. del día 01/02/04 al fin he concluido este capítulo!! Espero que se hayan dado cuenta de que hay bastante información con lo que respecta a los demás capítulos y todas las dudas que dejaron, asi que... ¡¡ Deseo de todo corazón que les haya gustado! T______________T . Como siempre les cuento de mi, pues ahora les digo que fui a la playita *-* ( y use un bikini y me veía toda regia estupenda xD ), vi Scary Movie 3 ( ¡ Buenísima! Sobretodo cuando el rapero le dice a la niñita que la maestra murio " Todos los que amas se están muriendooo!!!" jajajajaja o la parte del funeral xD. Si no la han visto se las recomiendo) y pasé el fin de semana en casa de mi amiga Poly ^_^ . Aprosópito! Las dos juntas (si, ambas dos, :P) escribimos un fanfic llamado " Hey, eso NO se piensa!" que va de las... mentes pervertidas de los personajes!!! xD Nos lo hemos imaginado muy gracioso, asi que espero que lo lean y nos dejen su opinión :P   
  
Y em... bueno, en vdd no tengo mucho que contar, solo que... jeje, soy una experta del Bowling y del Golf *-* jajajaja Es que aprendí a botar palitroques y a pegarle a la pelotita de forma más o menos correcta, nada más :9 Pero suena bonito lo de experta *-* jajaja.  
  
Ahora si, Dracos Paolos y Marjorie Hermiones, me despido...  
  
BYES! :P  
  
Akane.  
  
PD1: Alguien ha leído la traducción de las canciones I love to hate you -Erasure- o Behind Blue Eyes- Limp Bizkit- ?? ¡¡ Son... buenísimas!! Quizás y me mande unos song fics con esas canciones :9  
  
  
  
PD2: Amo a Rupert *_________* Y a Ron *__________* . Y es por ello que no tardaré mucho en actualizar NIGHT, por si alguien que esta leyendo esto también lee este fic :P Y a prosópito de fics, me leí uno muy bueno, de Mione of the Dragon, llamado Sangrando en la oscuridad sumidos nos hallaremos... *-* Que manera de tener yo la boca abierta leyendo ese fic. Es muy bueno ^_^ . Me gusta Ff.net nuevamente ;-)   
  
PD3: Y weno, deja review si te gustó el cap. :P   
  
Próximo Capítulo: Manos entrelazadas. Parte I.   
  
[Sin escribir aún :9] 


End file.
